Sentimientos Desconocidos
by Tiff Dincht
Summary: Lo índigo se topó con lo esmeralda. Los dos sin ninguna reacción. Sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos al mirarse el uno al otro. Aoshi y Soujiro por fin se conocían. Capitulo IX!!!
1. Capítulo I

Sentimientos Desconocidos  
  
por: Tiff  
  
La linda chica de veintidós años miraba con sus hermosos ojos color mar, su propio reflejo en la ventana.  
  
En su rostro se notaba un gesto de tristeza y melancolía, mientras fijaba de vez en cuando su mirada en la calle solitaria. Trenzaba su largo cabello con delicadeza y esmero, habiendo desasido poco antes, un hermoso peinado alto que había coronado su cabeza por largas horas, y que le había costado tanto trabajo hacer. Se había quitado hacia algún tiempo, su vestido de noche, cambiándose a solo un par de jeans y una blusa de manga larga.  
  
El lugar tenía una fragancia encantadora, gracias a los exquisitos manjares de todos los tipos y exóticas bebidas, que estaban ya dispuestos en una mesa para dos. Las velas estaban consumidas casi en su totalidad, y la laboriosa cena no había sido tocada ni un poco. Los vasos estaban servidos con vino tinto, de una cosecha muy antigua, y aun no había sido probado.  
  
Algo faltaba en esa hermosa velada, y Misao Makimachi conocía perfectamente que era... Aoshi Shinomori.  
  
Ellos se habían conocido hacia casi dos años, en una gran fiesta de gala, a la que ella había asistido solo por azares del destino, cuando el, había organizado la gran celebración por su cumpleaños.  
  
Ella no conocía nada de la alta sociedad, al vivir en casa de su abuelo, y haber trabajado para asegurar su supervivencia por mucho tiempo. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, y desde entonces había ayudado a su protector.  
  
Aoshi en cambio, solo conocía la alta vida. Sabía llevar su negocio millonario a la perfección, dejándole muchas ganancias a su paso. Una vida fácil al heredar parte de su fortuna de sus padres.  
  
Desde aquella vez, los dos habían empezado a frecuentarse. Misao se había enamorado perdidamente de el, y ella pensaba que él profesaba los mismos sentimientos hacia ella, ó eso era lo que expresaba al principio.  
  
No se habían casado, a Shinomori no le agradaban mucho los compromisos, y eso era respetable. Solo habían decidido vivir juntos, en la casa de él, sin intentar ocultar su relación, sin importarles los comentarios que se solían dar en la alta sociedad.  
  
Sin embargo, con el tiempo, Aoshi había ido cambiando su actitud hacia ella. Antes se mostraba encantador y atento, y poco después se empezó a ver distante y frío de nuevo. El trabajo que le había costado romper esa barrera, había sido, en lo parecer, completamente en vano.  
  
A pesar de todo, sus sospechas se habían esfumado la noche anterior, cuando él había llegado a casa apasionado, y la había llevado a la cama con ternura y pasión.  
  
Se había sentido feliz al pensar que había recuperado su amor, y por ello, le había preparado, en recompensa por la maravillosa noche anterior, esa exquisita cena.  
  
Como habían quedado, al estar abrazados en su cama, el debía regresar a casa alrededor de las diez, y ya era casi medianoche.  
  
Misao se estaba preocupando mucho. ¿Que tal si algo le había sucedido? ¿Y si había tenido un accidente? No, debía de haber sufrido un retraso, una junta en su trabajo, un archiveo inesperado...Si, eso debía ser.  
  
Volteó a ver hacia el cielo, y notó como este se tornaba negro, anunciando la lluvia nocturna sobre la ciudad. Un relámpago iluminó a lo lejos, ofreciendo un resplandor fantasmal a la larga calle desierta.  
  
¿Desierta? No, parecía que había personas dando la vuelta en la esquina. Una pareja que iba tomada de la mano. Se detuvieron frente a uno de los postes de luz, y se fundieron en un beso apasionado y asfixiante.  
  
Misao se les quedó viendo unos momentos, lanzando un largo suspiro, recordando los momentos que, hacia mucho tiempo, solía pasar con Aoshi, en la oscuridad de la noche, confundidos con la sombra.  
  
Recargo la frente en la ventana, y observo como pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre el cristal, trazando un largo camino a su paso.  
  
Cuando vio de nuevo, descubrió que la pareja se despedía, y que la figura femenina abordaba un automóvil, desapareciendo al momento de cruzar la calle.  
  
El hombre, de alta estatura, se quedó mirando unos momentos en aquella dirección, para después dirigir sus pasos hacia el lugar desde donde Misao lo miraba interesada.  
  
Misao cerró las persianas, y se asomó discretamente por uno de los espacios entre ellas, esforzó sus ojos, para tratar de reconocer al hombre, que se le hacia sumamente familiar.  
  
Él caminaba a paso lento y seguro, de una manera engreída, como si hubiera conseguido algún premio difícil de ganar.  
  
El hombre se detuvo en frente de la gran casa, siendo iluminado por las luces de la entrada.  
  
Misao se cubrió la boca en un gesto de supremo asombro, mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas como muchas otras veces. No lo podía creer, aquel hombre que acababa de besar a una mujer, justo a unos metros de su propia casa, era Aoshi Shinomori...  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Mi primer fic de rurounin kenshin, bueno, más exactamente de la pareja de Misao y Aoshi. este es mi nuevo proyecto, pero prometo acabar los demás, de todos modos espero que les guste, y no se olviden de dejar review.  
  
Avance del siguiente capitulo:  
  
-¡¿Como puedes hacerme esto?! ¡¿No te eh dado suficiente amor?! ¡no te mereces nada! ¿Sabes algo? por mi puedes irte con tu nueva novia, yo me largo de aquí...-  
  
Hasta luego!!! Tiffany Dincht 


	2. Capítulo II

Sentimientos Desconocidos  
  
Por: Tiff  
  
  
  
Una suave brisa de lluvia, comenzó a rozar la cara del apuesto joven Shinomori, mientras caminaba hacia su casa, después de un agitado día en la gran oficina.  
  
Se detuvo momentáneamente al lado de uno de los autos estacionados en la calle, y fijo sus hermosos ojos verdes en el frío reflejo de uno de sus cristales. Se vio iluminado por la opaca luz de un farol solitario, mientras se examinaba meticulosamente a si mismo.  
  
Acomodó el cuello de su camisa, peino su cabello con un rápido brochazo de una de sus manos, y limpio cuidadosamente su rostro, de un débil rastro de lápiz labial que habían dejado sus "juegos" con aquella acompañante con la que había estado casi toda la tarde.  
  
Esa mujer trabajaba para su compañía, y en realidad era una persona sumamente atractiva.  
  
Una cita con aquella mujer no sería rehusada por muchos hombres. Sin embargo para Aoshi, solo había sido una más, con las que alguna vez había estado.  
  
Acomodo su gabardina, y después de echar un ultimo vistazo, se encamino rápidamente a su hogar. Distraídamente fijo su vista en una de las ventanas, notando que la luz aun estaba encendida.  
  
Se le hacia muy extraño que Misao aun estuviera despierta a esa hora de la noche, siempre que llegaba, ella ya estaba entregada a los brazos de Morfeo. ¿Habría olvidado apagar la luz? y si estaba aun despierta ¿Que podría estar haciendo a esas horas de la noche?.  
  
Abrió la reja cuidadosamente, y después la cerró tras de si, después de un agudo rechinido. Camino un largo camino hacia la entrada de la casa, y para no despertar a nadie, abrió el mismo con las llaves que siempre cargaba.  
  
Dejó todas las cosas que traía encima, botadas en el recibidor, sabiendo que en algún momento, alguna de las mucamas iría a recogerlas, y a colocarlas en su sitio. Subió las escaleras, y entró sigilosamente a su habitación, con miedo de despertar a Misao.  
  
Se sorprendió mucho al encender la pequeña lámpara del tocador y no encontrarla en la cama, que no había sido tocada desde la noche anterior.  
  
¿Donde podría estar? Pensó en llamarla por su nombre, pero no quería perturbar el sueño de los demás, a esas horas de la noche. Talvez no había podido dormir, y estaría deambulando por la casa, revisando las puertas, las ventanas, mirando una vez más los cuadros del gran salón, reacomodando sus viejas fotografías...alguna de las cosas que hacia cuando no podía dormir (que era muy seguido)  
  
Decidió buscarla por la casa. Recorriendo cada una de las habitaciones, sin mucho éxito. Recordó que había visto una luz encendida, y trató de recordar en donde había sido. De acuerdo como lo recordaba, era uno de esos salones que no tenían uso en el segundo piso.  
  
Por fin encontró la habitación, debajo de la puerta, se dibujaba un hilo de luz. Una suave música melancólica se escuchaba desde adentro.  
  
Ahí estaba Misao ¿Que estaba haciendo en ese lugar a esas horas?  
  
El recuerdo de la noche pasada llegó a el súbitamente. Acostado con ella en la cama, le había prometido que llegaría a casa temprano, ya que ella le prepararía una cena romántica, a la luz de las velas.  
  
-¡Demonios!- se recriminó a si mismo -¿Como pude olvidarlo?-  
  
Buscó la manera más apropiada de disculparse. Metió la mano a su bolsillo, y descubrió dentro de él, una pequeña caja.  
  
¡Eso era! Con un pequeño obsequio ella se olvidaría de todo. Abrió el cajita y descubrió un hermoso collar con incrustaciones de diamantes. Su asistente había hecho un buen trabajo al conseguir algo como aquello. Esa mujer de la oficina hubiera estado muy feliz recibiendo un regalo tan costoso. Sin embargo, había olvidado dárselo esa tarde.  
  
Y él agradecía aquel descuido profundamente. Por ese pequeño detalle, se iba a librar de un gran problema.  
  
Abrió la puerta sigilosamente. Y miró dentro de ella. La mesa estaba puesta, pero no había nadie sentado en ella. Las velas estaban ya apagadas, pero la suave música no había dejado de tocar. Inundando aquel especio, de un ambiente algo pesado, sumido en la tristeza y la melancolía.  
  
El vestido de Misao colgaba descuidadamente en una de las sillas, mientras su delgada silueta se encontraba sentada en los bordes de una de las ventanas, con ropa ya casual.  
  
-Misao- Aoshi entró a la habitación lentamente, pronunciando su nombre casi en un susurro.  
  
-Lo siento, tuve una junta muy importante hasta tarde, acabo de salir de la oficina.- Ella no respondió. -Te traje un regalo, para mostrarte cuanto lo siento-  
  
Aoshi abrió la caja frente a Misao, ofreciéndosela con una falsa sonrisa de arrepentimiento.  
  
Misao miró el regalo que le ofrecían con desprecio. En sus ojos ya no se reflejaba aquel dolor que había experimentado cuando descubrió al hombre que amaba besando a otra. Ahora, tenía una mirada de enojo, de resentimiento.  
  
Aoshi lo notó de inmediato -Vamos Misao, no me veas así, ya te dije que lo siento.- trató de abrazarla, pero ella rehusó su gesto, y se aparto de el.  
  
-Vamos Misao, no lo tomes de esa manera, era una junta muy importante, y no podía rehusarme a asistir.-  
  
La chica ojiazul, no sabía que hacer, no había respondido, porque aun no había salido de su asombro, no porque no quisiera decirle a ese hombre lo que se merecía.  
  
-No eres más que un mentiroso.- dijo al fin, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.  
  
Aoshi se volteó, notando aquella mirada acusadora. -¿Mentiroso? No se a que te refieres-  
  
Misao no pudo contenerse más. Ese hombre era un cínico. Se hacia el inocente, después de haber llevado, casi hasta su propia casa, a su amante.  
  
-¡Como puedes ser así de cínico! ¡Sabes muy bien a lo que te refiero!-  
  
-¿De que estas hablando?- él joven empezaba a perder la paciencia.  
  
-No te hagas el tonto- su voz se quebró de un momento a otro.  
  
-Vamos linda, sabes que odio que llores- Aoshi se acercó a ella, sonriéndole tiernamente.  
  
-Mira te traje esto- el joven sacó la pequeña caja y la abrió frente a ella, haciendo relucir el hermoso dije a la luz.  
  
Misao lo observo, sin mucho interés. No supo porque, pero en lugar de aliviar lo que sentía en ese momento, sintió más ira, más rencor. Ese dije no era para ella, y lo sabía a la perfección. Podía ver claramente las intenciones de Aoshi. No deseaba disculparse con ella. Solo deseaba cubrir su pecado.  
  
La pequeña caja negra azotó en el suelo, al caer de las manos de Aoshi después de un fuerte golpe despectivo de Misao.  
  
-¡No me vengas con estas cosas! ¡Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste! ¡Lo que odio más es que no quieras aceptarlo!.-  
  
-Misao...-  
  
-¡¿Como te atreves a venir aquí, tratando de disculparte con eso, después de lo que acabas de hacer?! ¡¿Hasta donde puede llegar tu cinismo?!-  
  
-No comprendo.- Aunque en el fondo si sabia el porque de su actitud.  
  
-¿Como pudiste hacerme esto? Yo te amo Aoshi...¿No es eso suficiente para ti?-  
  
-Claro que si Misao, yo también te amo y...-  
  
-Si me amas ¿Porque me engañas entonces?-  
  
Un silencio se creo en la habitación. A Aoshi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de un momento a otro, ya no pudo articular otra palabra.  
  
-¿Quien era ella Aoshi? - Silencio -¡¿Quien era ella?!-  
  
La lluvia comenzó a golpear fuertemente la ventana, la débil llovizna pronto se convertiría en una espantosa tormenta.  
  
-No me respondes porque eres un maldito cobarde...¿Sabes algo? Por mi puedes quedarte con tu noviecita, yo me largo.-  
  
Misao salió rápidamente, corrió a su habitación, empaco las pocas cosas que eran realmente suyas, y tomo el poco dinero que había ido guardado todos esos años, conseguido por pequeños trabajos de medio tiempo, cuando Aoshi no estaba.  
  
Tomó un abrigo, y se envolvió en el antes de salir apresuradamente de la casa, sin que la lluvia dejara de caer. Alejándose a paso rápido de la gran mansión.  
  
Aoshi miró en la calle, a la solitaria sombra con sus cosas en mano que se alejaba de aquel lugar, un poco consternado por todo lo que había sucedido.  
  
había sido un tonto ¿Como se le había ocurrido llevar a aquella mujer, casi en frente de su casa? ¿Que demonios había estado pensando en esos momentos?  
  
Bajo las escaleras, y tomando una sombrilla que estaba a la mano, salió también a la calle, tomando el rumbo que la chica había tomado minutos antes.  
  
Misao ya no pensaba en la lluvia que le azotaba fuertemente en la cara. Solo podía sentir el profundo pesar que le había causado la traición de Aoshi. Seguramente la había engañado muchas veces, ella ya había tenido sus sospechas, pero el siempre lograba convencerla de lo contrario. ¿Como podía haber sido tan ciega? Pensaba que conocía perfectamente a aquel hombre, y sin embargo no tenía la más mínima idea de cual era su verdadero rostro.  
  
Alcanzó la avenida, en donde pasaban ya pocos coches, a causa de la alta hora de la noche, se detuvo en una esquina, y aguardo, a que pasara un taxi. No podía seguir en ese lugar, ó la tentación acabaría por convencerla, tenía que alejarse de el lo más que pudiera.  
  
Para su mala suerte, Aoshi la alcanzó primero que el taxi. La cubrió con su sombrilla, sin uso alguno ella ya estaba toda empapada.  
  
-Misao- ella ni siquiera lo volteo a ver. Alzó la mano rápidamente, y un auto se detuvo frente a ella. Abrió la puerta, y hecho sus cosas al interior.  
  
Estaba apunto de entrar, cuando Aoshi la detuvo. -Perdóname por favor.-  
  
-No pensabas en eso cuando estabas con esa mujer ¿o si?. Fui una tonta al pensar que me querías. ¿Sabes qué? Esta es la ultima vez que me lastimas. No te quiero volver a ver en toda mi vida...Te odio...¡Te odio Aoshi Shinomori!- los gritos de la angustiada mujer se confundieron con el caer de la lluvia. La puerta del carro se cerró de un fuerte golpe, y este avanzo precipitadamente tomando el camino al aeropuerto.  
  
Aoshi ya no hizo nada. Solo pudo ver como se alejaba el auto amarillo, con la mujer que amaba dentro de él...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Hola!!! Aquí hay otro capitulo!!! Ojala y les haya gustado, y perdón por la tardanza, estoy entrando a exámenes semestrales, y tengo mucho trabajo!! odio los exámenes!!! Pero en una semana salgo de vacaciones, y entonces si, mucho tiempo libre (uuuujjjjjjuuuuu) Por cierto quisiera agradecerles por los reviews, de hecho lo haré uno por uno..  
  
Marie: Fuiste la primera Gracias!!! Ahora que lo dices, no había pensado en quien sería esa misteriosa mujer...la verdad no tenía pensado volver a mencionarla, pero ahora, se me a venido una idea a la mente que no se oye tan mal...  
  
Karla: Gracias por tus ánimos, espero no decepcionarte!!!  
  
Julieta F: Hola!! Ya esta otro capitulo!!!, me tarde un poco y lo siento...no te mueras!!!! (no quiero otra demanda en mi contra)  
  
jockerita: La idea de tenerlos a los dos en algo diferente a un doujo me pareció también muy buena idea a mi, además de que no están en aquella época samurai, sino en algo más contemporáneo, ¿Ya era hora de un cambio no crees?  
  
La Diosa Saiya: Eres una fan igual que yo de esta pareja!! No crees que se ven lindísimos los dos juntos??? Y claro que e leído tus fics, no pasa uno de ellos dos delante de mi que no lea, seria sacrilegio!!! No te preocupes, no cambiare mucho sus personalidades, eso es lo que los hace especiales ¿no?  
  
MisaoKan: Lo siento!! Pero ahora quise empezar una historia diferente...pero no te preocupes ¡¡no puedo dejarlos peleados toda su vida!! Todo se arregla con un poco de tiempo (y unos buenos golpes)  
  
ady: Gracias por el apoyo, me gusta mucho escribir, pero más me agrada que a ustedes les guste!!  
  
ayanami: Si hay que darle!!!!! En esta historia si lo estoy haciendo ver muy maldito...jejeje, pero yo también soy fan de el ¿eh? y por lo otro, jiii me cachaste...de hecho de ese fic me inspire para esta historia (que quieres que haga, es muy buena!!! ¡_¡) tome ese detalle de la alta sociedad, y otro más que veras más adelante, pero no le digas a nadie ok? ^_~  
  
Gaby-chan: Si pobre Misao...snif...Aoshi maldito...¡¡¡¿Porque no le damos entre todas?!!!!!  
  
makimashi misao futura de Shinomori : Oye...yo también le entro a esa cacería, nadie dejaría ir a un blanco tan buenote!! (serénate serénate) fuego y hielo, eso que no los has visto todavía en acción!!(jurl, jurl) Y no te preocupes, Aoshi recibira su merecido por todo lo que le hizo a Misao, de eso yo me encargo!!! (Por cierto, perdón por la tardanza. no lo vuelvo a hacer!!!!n_nU)  
  
Bueno, eso es todo (por ahora) pero no crean que se libraran de mi tan fácilmente (BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, si es una maldición ¿yyyyy?)  
  
Y no se olviden de dejar otro review, todos ustedes!!! todos ellos me alientan a continuar (claro, eso si quieren ver el siguiente capitulo n_n ¿verdad que si quieren??? ¡_¡)  
  
Hasta la próxima!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PD. esta historia no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes. (por ahora BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA) Por cierto, no se asusten por el avance, no es gran cambio.  
  
Avance del siguiente capitulo  
  
-¿Cuantos años han pasado desde aquella vez? ¿Ocho? Valla, como vuela el tiempo, y no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces. ¿Saben? Estados Unidos es un lugar muy hermoso. Aquí tengo más oportunidades, un nuevo trabajo, una casa nueva, y sobre todo un nuevo amor...- 


	3. Capitulo III

Sentimientos Desconocidos  
  
por: Tiff  
  
  
  
La gran ciudad de Nueva York era en verdad un lugar hermoso en la época navideña. Todos los aparadores del centro eran iluminados por infinidad de pequeños destellos de luces de colores, música muy conocida por todos se lograba escuchar, al entrar en cada una de las tiendas de ropa ó de juguetes.  
  
Hombres disfrazados de Papa Noel, sonaban una campana en cada una de las esquinas, esperando una moneda de aquellas personas caritativas en esas fechas, excusando su colecta, en obsequiar juguetes para los niños necesitados.  
  
La calle cubierta de nieve, era un espectáculo encantador para todos, a pesar de que hacia mucho frío, las calles estaban repletas de gente en esa época.  
  
A mitad de la avenida, muchos niños levantaban grandes fortalezas, para protegerse de la próxima guerra de bolas de nieve que organizaban con gran entusiasmo. Otros en cambio, se sentaban en las piernas de un señor regordete vestido de rojo, rodeado de pequeñas personas con sombreros verdes, que acarreaban grandes cajas con envolturas de regalo de un lado a otro.  
  
El gran árbol de navidad se había colocado esa vez, en un pequeño parque cercano al centro. Aun no se habían encendido sus luces, ese momento tan especial se realizaría justo en día de Navidad. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que se realizara el festival anual, ya que era una tradición.  
  
Una linda pareja caminaba y charlaba animadamente mientras recorrían los concurridos pasillos tomados de la mano. Disfrutaban cada uno de los momentos que los dos pasaban juntos, ya que aquellos encuentros no eran muy seguidos, debido a las cuestiones de trabajo, y otras causas mayores.  
  
Misao Makimachi no se podía sentir más feliz. Hacia seis años que había conocido a ese joven, y hacia solo cuatro, que los dos habían decidido continuar su vida como pareja.  
  
Soujiro Seta, era en verdad, un chico único. Era amable, cariñoso, comprensivo, divertido, y además muy bien parecido. Siempre sabía que decir en los momentos más oportunos, y su sonrisa, amplia y cálida, siempre había sabido reanimar a la joven, cuando en medio de la oscuridad, recordaba antiguas decepciones amorosas con aquel hombre de Tokio.  
  
Misao no podía ocultarlo, a pesar de que habían transcurrido ocho años, ella aun lo recordaba.  
  
Aoshi Shinomori...el había sido su primer amor, y como tal, estaría siempre en el corazón de la joven. Ya no le guardaba ningún rencor, ya no sentía odio contra el. Solo curiosidad. Se preguntaba constantemente acerca de la suerte de su antiguo amante, no lo había visto en todo ese tiempo, ni había recibido noticias de el, la verdad no las había buscado con mucho interés. Sabía solamente que su compañía iba creciendo cada vez más, y que se estaba internacionalizando.  
  
Ahora que lo pensaba, él...¿La habría olvidado? ¿La recordaría en algún momento de su agitada vida, como ella lo hacia constantemente? ¿Que abría hecho después de que lo había dejado ahí, en medio de la lluvia?  
  
¿Estaría arrepentido? Quien sabe...ni siquiera estaba segura si el la había querido alguna vez. Ni siquiera se preguntaba si la había amado, solo si había sentido un cariño hacia ella.  
  
Seguramente, en esos momentos estaría felizmente emparentado con alguna hermosa mujer de la alta sociedad, de refinados modales y acento extranjero, tendrían a dos pequeños niños iluminando la gran casa con su cálida risa, y despertando a sus padres a horas tempranas en la madrugada de navidad, presumiendo con orgullo que los dos se habían portado bien durante todo el año, al haber recibido todos los juguetes que habían puesto en la larga lista.  
  
Suspiró con algo de melancolía ante tal cuadro, ¡Como le hubiera gustado ser ella la mujer sentada al lado del fuego, mientras era rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Aoshi!...  
  
-Misao, ¿Estas bien?- la dulce y calmada voz del ojiazul la había sacado de sus pensamientos.  
  
El chico le sonreía como siempre, sin dejar de mirarla un momento. Misao le sonrió también, olvidando antiguas relaciones, recordando las que en esos momentos tenía.  
  
Soujiro...ese chico le había llevado felicidad a su vida de nuevo. Sus relaciones fallidas después de la de Aoshi, habían sido siempre recibidas por el hombro de el joven.  
  
Era solo un año mayor a ella, y sin embargo aun tenía la apariencia de un niño. Su lindo rostro tenía la inocencia, y sus ojos reflejaban la ilusión, siempre que la veían.  
  
El la amaba de verdad, lo podía saber, porque a cada momento se lo repetía, no se cansaba de pronunciar esas palabras, y después regalar una sonrisa, con los ojos fijos en ella. ¿Como podía mentir una cosa tan linda?  
  
El sabía su pasado, y había sabido aceptarlo con sus consecuencias, sin escuchar nunca, queja alguna, más bien parecía feliz.  
  
Ella también conocía el oscuro pasado de Soujiro, él, con su rostro inocente, y sonrisa deslumbrante, había asesinado, en sus años de adolescencia, a los verdugos de sus padres, haciendo lo que la policía de Kyoto no había logrado.  
  
había reconocido su hazaña frente a los tribunales, y había aceptado la condena con la frente en alto. Había estado confinado en el encierro por casi diez años, siendo liberado después de un juicio, absolviéndolo por fin de su crimen.  
  
Deseaba olvidar todo lo que había sucedido, y había huido a los Estados Unidos, donde podría rehacer su vida, al no tener a nadie por quien velar en su país natal.  
  
Era un desconocido completamente, apenas sabía hablar ingles, no tenía conocidos ni en donde quedarse. Un anciano y su esposa se habían compadecido de el, y le habían ofrecido asilo amablemente, al carecer de hijos, lo habían acogido como verdaderos padres. Le enseñaron a hablar el ingles, a cocinar, a hacerse cargo de la casa... le enseñaron muchas cosas, y el estaba más que agradecido con ellos.  
  
Al morir los ancianos, consiguió un empleo fijo, como asistente de una mujer, dedicada a dar conferencias a futuros compradores de la gran compañía de juguetes, ó hablar en las disputas legales, con las cuales se había ganado muy buena fama, ya que siempre obtenía una demanda menos en contra de su institución.  
  
El observaba trabajar a su jefa siempre, asombrado por la facilidad de palabra que ella demostraba, la ferocidad con que atacaba a los demandantes, y la amabilidad con que terminaba las entrevistas, después de haber ganado la disputa  
  
Era así como había conocido a Misao. Ella tomaba una posición más alta a la suya, en la gran compañía de juguetes, pero siempre se había mostrado amable con él.  
  
Sobra decir que con el tiempo se fue enamorando de ella perdidamente. Confesó al fin sus sentimientos, y estos en cierta medida, habían sido correspondidos...era así como los dos habían llegado a esas alturas de su noviazgo, con prontos planes de casamiento.  
  
A el no le disgustaba hablar de ese tema como a muchos otros hombres, siempre que los dos salían de paseo solos, el se las ingeniaba para sacar a relucir la conversación.  
  
Era Misao quien lo evadía constantemente. No estaba segura si deseaba formalizar sus relaciones de aquella manera tan sagrada. Ya había cometido un error una vez por ingenua, y temía volver a cometer el mismo. No quería compromisos de tal índole afectándola. Aunque se sentía bien sabiendo que alguien deseaba pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, sin ningún otro pretexto que el amor mismo.  
  
Y muy a pesar de todos sus pensamientos, ella se había dado cuenta de una cosa: amaba a Soujiro Seta.  
  
Levanto su mano izquierda a contraluz, para admirar el pequeño destello que provenía de su dedo anular. A pesar de que había dicho que jamás se iba a casar, había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio del chico, hacia solo unos cuantos días.  
  
¡Que ironía! Ahora ella también estaba emocionada, por su llegada al altar.  
  
La chica se detuvo, y jaló a su prometido suavemente, encarándolo primero, para los dos fundirse después, en un tierno beso.  
  
-Te amo Sou...- susurro Misao al oído del joven, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, sin la intención de dejarlo ir.  
  
El castaño sonrió conmovido. Era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras de su futura esposa.  
  
La apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, y hundió su cara en el fragante cabello de Misao. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y agradeció con toda su alma, el que dios le hubiera mandado a aquel ángel para iluminar su vida con su presencia.  
  
A su lado sería inmensamente feliz, a su lado, ya no vería más oscuridad.  
  
  
  
En ese mismo momento, al otro lado del mundo, un joven alto y de ojos verdes abordaba un avión apresuradamente, mientras en su mente revoloteaban asuntos de el trabajo que iría a realizar a Nueva York, casi la misma noche de navidad. Sin saber, que su destino, se decidiría en aquel viaje, que el consideraba de negocios.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Empecemos con los reviews quieren?? después vienen algunas aclaraciones.  
  
Ayanami: Hola de nuevo!!! Claro, si Aoshi no es tan tonto!! (con perdón de todas las admiradoras, incluyéndome..) Ese arrepentimiento fue momentáneo, no se a arrepentido lo suficiente, no, ni la cuarta parte...  
  
mer: A mi también me encanta el Misao/Aoshi quien dijo que no??? es solo para meterle un poco mas de trama a la historia no?? Además de para aplicar el dicho de: No hagas cosas malas, porque después se te regresan doblemente (en este caso triple o mas)  
  
jockerita: Claro que Misao será feliz!!! es mi personaje favorito, va a los estados unidos, no me pregunten porque a ese lugar...bueno, creo que talvez porque esta al otro lado del mundo y no seria tan sencillo encontrarla no?? ese era su deseo!!  
  
Julieta F.: AHHHHH!!!! Me cachaste en la movida!!! ¿Como adivinaste? Adivinaste completamente mis intenciones, no pensaba meter al pequeño Soujiro porque es tan lindo y no quiero hacerlo sufrir!!!! pero bueno u_u, a por cierto, aquí lo puse un poco mas abierto a los demás, (bueno, por lo menos con Misao) y gracias por tu apoyo!! Te escribiré si algún día me pasa eso. Ja-ne!!!  
  
Gaby-chan: Aoshi es un hipócrita!!!!!! Pero yo tampoco puedo darle!!! Imagínate, deformarle su hermoso rostro!! Jamás!!! seria sacrilegio!!! Mejor solo hagámoslo sufrir un poco como el lo hizo con Misao..(BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA)  
  
ady: Gracias!!! que bueno que escribiste de nuevo, espero otro comentario tuyo en este capitulo también!!  
  
CHERRY-DONO: Hola que bueno que escribes ^O^!!! Creo que era mi deber darle un escarmiento a Aoshi no crees?? tienes razón, eso se merecen todos los infieles!!! A mi también me encantan las novelas, de hecho, son mi genero preferido, me gusta el drama, el suspenso, el misterio...huy muchas cosas. A cierto, el K+K me encanta también!!! No te preocupes, que te prometo que aunque sea abra un poco. Bye!!  
  
Misao Makmachi: Claro que se verán de nuevo!! Que clase de fan seria sino los reuniera!! Por lo de Misao, tienes razón, ella es de las mas sufridas en toda la serie y fanfics (además de la pooobre de kaoru)  
  
MAKIMASHI MISAO FUTURA DE SHINOMORI "SI LO ATRAPO"^: Je, buen nombre... Misao es una mujer muy fuerte, y no sabes lo que viene, entonces en verdad va a tener que ser fuerte. Y por lo del avance.. jeje, si, han pasado ocho añotes!! no es Aoshi quien esta con alguien más, el esta solito(por perro como tu dices) y es Misao como ya te diste cuenta, que esta muy bien acompañada: es un niño lindo de sonrisa encantadora!! Pero no te preocupes Aoshi es unicoooo!!! por eso, sip, lo consolaras al final del fic, que te parece?? no eres feliz?? a y por eso de ser mama...sin comentarios(por ahora) jejeje. Ahora que lo dices no e leído el fic que dices, me pondré a buscarlo, si tu lo recomiendas debe de estar bueno!!! Gracias por escribir!! tu review es el mas largo, eso me alegra mucho!!! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!!  
  
Gracias a todos por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz, y me animan a subir un capitulo mas rápido, esta vez no me tarde mucho o si?? Ojala y les guste el drama, porque van a ver mucho en este fic (y romance también)  
  
Por cierto, quisiera aclarar una pequeña cosa: ESTE FIC SIGUE SIENDO AOSHI/ MISAO aunque al principio parezca lo contrario, ya saben como son estas cosas. Si tu eres un fan de esta pareja, prometo que no te vas a decepcionar..  
  
GRACIAS POR TODO!!! ^O^ HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!  
  
Avance del próximo capitulo: - Conseguiré esta compañía sea como sea, no me importa encima de quien tenga que pasar... un momento, esa mujer, se me hace muy conocida...¡¿M- Misao?!- 


	4. Capitulo IV

Sentimientos Desconocidos  
  
por: Tiff  
  
  
  
Aoshi Shinomori estiró sus piernas al sentarse en el lugar que había reservado en una de las mas importantes aerolíneas en la sección de primera clase.  
  
El asiento de al lado estaba desocupado, haciendo el lugar aun más confortable. El avión no había comenzado aun su marcha, cuando el apuesto joven ya tenía sobre sus piernas una lap-top negra, utilizada para sus negocios.  
  
El tecleo iba seguido por los murmullos que se creaban en el avión, en donde se podían reconocer, gracias a su llamativa vestimenta, a algunas de las personas más importantes de Tokio.  
  
Había conocido en las diversas fiestas que se celebraban, a muchas personas, a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguna de ellas había tenido gran trascendencia en ella, siempre había sido un ir venir de rostros, de nombres, de presentaciones, muchas de las cuales se olvidaban conforme pasaba el tiempo. Jamás le había llamado la atención nadie, como para dejar en su vida una huella significativa...no, esperen...si había una, una vez, hacia varios años, había conocido a una mujer. Una mujer muy especial.  
  
¡Claro! de ella podía recordar su rostro, su cuerpo, su linda sonrisa. ¿Como olvidar su nombre después de todas las experiencias que había pasado a su lado?. Era única...Misao Makimachi...  
  
Si tuviera que ser sincero consigo mismo, diría que esa mujer, había sido la única por la que en verdad se había preocupado en toda su vida.  
  
Talvez sonara un poco engreído, pero él podía conseguir a la mujer que quisiera, con solo guiñar el ojo.  
  
Toda mujer que el había deseado, la había tenido en sus brazos las veces que había querido, noches y días incontables, jugando con los sentimientos, lastimando orgullos y rompiendo corazones de una manera indiscriminada.  
  
Sabía como tratar con ellas, si algo había prendido de tantas experiencias, era que todas eran iguales.  
  
Siempre les ofrecía algo que desearan y que no pudieran poseer, les hablaba con palabras dulces, y profanaba infinito cariño a sus oídos, que ansiosos, aceptaban cualquier muestra de lujuria, con un gesto de amor.  
  
Las dejaba siempre que empezaban a ilusionarse, con ser la futura Señora de Shinimori. Las abandonaba, sin razón aparente.  
  
había sido muy diferente al conocerla a ella. Ella jamás había querido ningún bien material, acostumbrada a la humilde vida que le proporcionaba su abuelo, y a trabajar para ayudar en un mantenimiento. Aun recordaba cuanto le había costado, para que ella dejara a un lado su trabajo, y para que se dedicara solamente a ella y a él.  
  
Aoshi tenía mucho dinero, siempre pagaba a sus acompañantes para jamás verlas con un cabello de fuera.  
  
En cambio, ella le gustaba en todo momento. Con el cabello revuelto poco después de levantarse, ó con ropa de cama deambulando por la casa, mientras se ocupaba de su seguridad.  
  
A su lado se sentía...como decirlo...diferente. Sabía que con ella podía abrir su corazón sin temor a nada. Lo hacia sentir bien consigo mismo, y siempre estaba ahí cuando llegaba a casa, con una sonrisa en el rostro, con un olor delicioso proveniente de la cocina.  
  
A ella le gustaba mucho cocinar, tanto que no dejaba que las mucamas se hicieran cargo de ello. Podía pasarse horas en la cocina, tratando un nuevo platillo, solo para satisfacer el paladar de el hombre hambriento que llegaba a casa.  
  
¿Por que no decirlo?, además de todo, era una excelente amante. 'De las mejores', se decía a si mismo. Jamás ponía un pero a sus caricias, entregándose por completo en cada una de las noches de pasión que los dos solían tener muy a menudo. Nunca se aburrió de ella, como le había pasado con todas las otras.  
  
¿Que la había hecho tan especial? Talvez su ternura, su inocencia...su amor desmedido hacia él.  
  
Estaba completamente seguro de que ella lo amaba, demostrándolo en cada mirada, en cada beso, en cada caricia. El también la había querido mucho. Pero para ser sinceros, ese cariño jamás se había transformado amor.  
  
El encontraba muy difícil el repetir las palabras que ella decía con tanta frecuencia, y cuando lo hacia, era solo guiado por el deseo. El no la había llegado a amar. Era una compañera comprensiva, una pareja amorosa, una hermana celosa... mas no su alma gemela.  
  
La noche que ella descubrió uno de sus frecuentes engaños, el sintió algo de nostalgia al regresar solo a casa, sin encontrarse con la sonrisa de la mujer, sintió también un poco de tristeza. Sin embargo jamás salió a buscarla, no se había preocupado por seguirle el rastro. ¿Que más daba una menos? Alguna vez llegaría otra igual o mejor.  
  
Jamás había sentido arrepentimiento de lo que había hecho con tanto descaro. Le daba igual, tener a alguien o no.  
  
Su lema, después de mucho meditarlo, era "Las mujeres solo sirven en dos ocasiones: Para utilizarlas como un escalón al subir de puesto, o en esas noches en las que deseas satisfacer tus bajos instintos."  
  
La computadora comenzó a emitir leves sonidos, sacando a Aoshi de sus meditaciones. Abrió el nuevo mensaje, y se encontró con uno de sus asociados en Estados Unidos.  
  
"La compañía se niega a vender, solicito nuevas instrucciones"  
  
-Se niega a vender ¿eh?, ya veremos si se niega después de que yo me presente ahí...- el tecleo en la computadora se escuchó una vez más, envolviendo a Aoshi, en un ambiente, en el que solo se inmiscuían los negocios...  
  
  
  
Eran las diez de la mañana cuando el avión arribó a su destino. Había sido un viaje largo en realidad. Algo fastidioso al quedar aburrido de su computadora, y de las pobres películas que se exhibían en la primera clase, había optado por solo mirar por la ventanilla, sin alcanzar a distinguir nada realmente.  
  
Un carro ya lo esperaba para guiarlo al hotel. La persona que el había enviado a encargarse del asunto, había sido muy cuidadosa en todos los detalles. En su habitación, tomó una ducha rápida, y se puso un traje nuevo, que encontró en uno de los armarios.  
  
Salió después de unos momentos, en dirección a la compañía que tanto ansiaba poseer. Sus posesiones habían ido en aumento desde hacia muchos años, y su compañía ya contaba con un gran prestigio no solo en Tokio, en todo Japón. Deseaba empezar a internacionalizarse, ¿y que mejor que una localidad en Estados Unidos?  
  
Le había puesto el ojo a una mediana empresa de fabricación de juguetes. Sabía que en épocas navideñas, estos productos salían como agua. ¡Y más en los estados Unidos!, con toda esa tontería de Papa Noel, a la que todos los niños estaban acostumbrados.  
  
Iba a transformar a esa pequeña empresa en una de las más nombradas, gracias a su apoyo económico y sus nuevos planes administrativos.  
  
Su mirada se fijo en el gran edifico delante de él, para luego posarse en un gran hombre vestido de traje, que se acercaba a el rápidamente.  
  
-¡Sr. Shinomori, qué gusto que haya llegado tan pronto!- El joven le dio una rápida mirada, y después se hecho a andar rumbo a la compañía, con el otro hombre tras de él.  
  
-¿Que me tienes Hannya?-  
  
-Lo hemos intentado todo Sr. Shinomori, pero el dueño se rehúsa a vender, dice que no aceptara ninguna cantidad, la empresa no esta en venta...-  
  
-No esta en venta ¿eh?- en la cara de Aoshi, se dibujo una sonrisa sádica. ¡Iba a tener esa empresa por el método que fuera, nadie se le negaba a Aoshi Shinomori!  
  
  
  
El extraño llamó la atención por todos los pasillos en los que pasaba. Los empresarios de altos cargos murmuraban entre si, sobre aquel nuevo demonio que había llegado a arruinar sus vidas. Sabían a lo que aquel hombre venía. Comprar la empresa, y después un recorte de personal. Todos iban a salir de esa empresa si ese hombre se convertía en el dueño total.  
  
A Shinomori, por su lado, le gustaba ser el dueño de la atención. Sabía los rumores que se empezaban a formar a su alrededor. Con cinismo les sonreía, y les daba miradas amenazantes, sabiendo lo que les aguardaría tiempo después.  
  
Llegó a la oficina principal con altanería, solicitando una entrevista inmediata. La secretaria, asombrada por la imponencia de aquel hombre, lo había hecho pasar a la sala de conferencias, asegurando que dentro de poco llegaría un encargado a su encuentro.  
  
Aoshi pasó sin preocupación, seguido por Hannya, que se notaba algo nervioso.  
  
-¡Ya no te preocupes Hannya! ¡Todo está bajo control!- exclamó el joven jefe, mientras se dirigía a el asiento principal, y se sentaba cómodamente, observando por los grandes ventanales del edificio, la gran ciudad agitada, bajo sus pies. Así le gustaba estar, por encima de todos.  
  
Después de unos momentos de esperar, la puerta se abrió lentamente, descubriendo detrás de ella, a un chico sonriente.  
  
-Buenos Días Sr. Shinomori-  
  
El solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
-Uno de nuestros representantes lo atenderá dentro de unos momentos.-  
  
-Yo no quiero a un representante. Pedí una entrevista con el Sr. Tsukiyono específicamente.-  
  
-En estos momentos se encuentra ocupado.- contestó el joven, sin dejar de sonreír, sin inmutarse por esa arrogancia. Se acercó a la puerta, y la abrió lentamente.  
  
-Gracias Soujiro- se escucho de el otro lado, con una voz suave y melodiosa.  
  
Una mujer se abrió paso hacia la habitación. Seguro era el arma secreta de la compañía. Ya sabían porque habían mandado a "ese" representante. Esa mujer, poseía una belleza desmedida. Era de largas piernas, delgada cintura, y voluptuosas medidas. Su cabello azulado jugueteaba sobre su espalda, contrastando perfectamente con el intenso azul de sus seductores ojos, delineados por suaves colores pasteles que resaltaban aun más su mirada, perspicaz y audaz. Su sonrisa era contagiosa y vivaz, demostrando a una mujer fuerte y emprendedora en cualquiera de las empresas que le asignaban.  
  
Sin embargo, todas estas características las noto mucho después. Al ver su rostro, sus ojos, su sonrisa, cubiertos por ese maquillaje, y esa frialdad producto del entrenamiento de una empresa, pudo recordar a la mujer que hacia muchos años había abandonado su vida, dejando sin saberlo, un vacío indescriptible.  
  
Sintió un vuelco en el estomago, deseando desaparecer de ese lugar del modo que fuera, olvidando su dignidad, frialdad e indiferencia, en esos momentos de revelación. Sus ojos se abrieron desmedidamente, su respiración se hizo entrecortada.  
  
Olvido los motivos de trabajo que lo habían llevado a aquel lugar, concentrándose por unos momentos, en esa hermosa mujer que el había conocido casi como niña. Su boca se secó, sin alcanzar a articular más que unas cuantas palabras.  
  
-¿M-Misao?-  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Hellooooooo!!!! Tengo que empezar por decir un AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! soy una maldita!!!! estoy poniendo a Aoshi demasiado malo!! No lo puedo creer, voy a acabar odiando su carácter, y eso que se lo puse yo solita!!! De por si ya le arme una trifulca sangrienta con personas que antes eran sus fans!!! Ojala y me disculpen, les prometo que en próximos capítulos, Aoshi va a dejar esa actitud maldita y arrogante...después de todo, tenía que hacerle la vida imposible aunque sea por un ratito!!! Bueno, creo que ya me desahogué...pasemos a los reviews quieren???  
  
MAKIMASHI MISAO FUTURA DE SHINOMORI "SI LO ATRAPO" ]: Hola!!!! Que bueno que escribes de nuevo!!!^O^ me da mucho gusto que me escribas siempre y que lo sigas haciendo en los próximos capítulos!!, la verdad es que cuando veo tu review, me dan muchos ánimos!! y ya vez como es de loco el mundo, sip, te casas, o casi...sino fuera por la intervención de cierta personita, jejeje. Yo también adoro a Soujiro!!! es que es tan lindo!!! me encanta su sonrisa, sus ojitos, su cabello, todooooo!!! pero de Aoshi!!! esta más buenote!!! ¿Que hago??? ¡_¡ u_uU no quiero hacer sufrir a Sou-chan, pero entonces, este seria un fic Misao/Sou, y esa no era la idea inicial!! Dios mío como pude meterme en esto??. Lo siento, pero Sou- chan sufrirá..aunque sea un poquito, ya sabes, para que Aoshi quede al final. Ojala y sus fans no me linchen luego n_nU..jejeje.. Espero que te escribas de nuevo la próxima vez, me encanta recibir tus reviews, gracias!!!! Anais: Ya hice que odies a Aoshi también!!! BUAAAAAAA!!! te juro que esa no era mi intención, yo solo quería enseñarle al muy bruto que Misao es una niña linda...bueno, en este capitulo es ya una mujer...y por cierto, creo que la puse muy desarrollada no?? ni al caso con la chica comadreja de la tele n_n ... jejeje, Aoshi va a sufrir en los próximos capítulos...eso por deseo de todas sus "fans" BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
mer: Pues en este capitulo se encontraron, pero aun no hay conflictos...no te preocupes, yo creo que en el siguiente, van a encontrarse, por lo menos Misao y mi lindo Aoshi, para ver de que pueden hablar, sin embargo, el encuentro con Sou-chan es inevitable..jajaja no saben lo que le espera...BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...n_nU bueno, gracias por leer mi fic, Ojala y lo sigas haciendo, espero tu review!!!  
  
ady: No te preocupes amiga, que lo mejor apenas viene. Huuuuyyyy ya vera!!! no le voy a perdonar su engaño!!! como por ahí dijeron lo coy a colgar de los h*$%#...hay lo siento, gracias por escribir, Ojala y te haya gustado este capitulo!! lo hice con mucho cariño para ti, y los que dejan su review, y los que no también, gracias!!!!  
  
La diosa Saiya: Hola!!! Tu también??? oye, además de formar un club de Aoshi, deberíamos formar la asociación oficial de fans de Sou-chan...ahora que lo dices, no se con quien voy a dejar a Soujiro, y eso me pone histérica!!!!!!!!!! u_u creo que necesito algunos consejos, no tienes alguna sugerencia??? espero que si, tu comentario sería realmente apreciado.,.. Y animo!!! recuerda que un escritor escribe solo por el gusto de escribir, no te desanimes, hay veces que las personas no saben valorar lo realmente bueno, y lo pasan de largo, no te preocupes, que por lo menos, yo si reconozco las buenas obras...  
  
Misao-chan: Esa que me haces es una buena pregunta, y creo que queda respondida haya arriba. a decir verdad, al inicio del fic, el NO la ama de verdad, solo siente un cariño hacia ella, pero después, te prometo que la va a querer como a nadie, y entonces si se va a arrepentir. Con lo de Sou- chan bueeeeno...solicito algunas sugerencias. algo en mente??? gracias por todo!! nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!! Bueno, eso es todo...a otra cosa YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ujjjjjjjjjjjjjjjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!! (con banderitas y silbatos) ahora si podré dedicar más tiempo al fic, y poner los capítulos más rápido, y si dejan review yo creo que mucho mas!!!  
  
Nos vemos luego!!!!  
  
Avance del próximo capitulo: -¿Porque tenía que volverlo a ver? ahora que soy tan feliz...¿porque tiene que venir de nuevo a arruinar mi vida? el va a ser el inicio de mi desdicha...estoy segura de ello...- 


	5. Capitulo V

Sentimientos Desconocidos  
  
por: Tiff  
  
Misao había salido a dar un paseo en medio de la tarde, a uno de los parques aledaños, sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Necesitaba tiempo para estar sola, ponerse a reflexionar, y reacomodar sus ideas. No podía decir con palabras todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en sus pensamientos. La verdad casi ni podía pensar.  
  
En ese momento cumbre de su vida, sentía que de pronto, todo lo que sabía de ella misma, todo lo que pensaba era verdad en su existencia, había desaparecido sin dejar ninguna huella, siendo olvidada en algún torrente desmedido en su memoria.  
  
Antes de esa mañana, pensaba que su vida por fin había tomado un buen rumbo, que ya no se vería atormentada por los recuerdos del pasado. Que al despertar, producto de las pesadillas de media noche, ya no encontraría ese vacío a su lado en la cama, esa soledad en una habitación fría y oscura, sino el calor humano de un cuerpo recostado a su lado, rodeada por sus brazos protectores, custodiada en su sueño, por aquel ángel divino, de hermosos espejos azules.  
  
Su vida hubiera sido perfecta, tendría a un hombre que la amaba de manera desmedida a su lado, dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que tenía por ella. Por fin tendría una hermosa familia, en una acogedora casa, con olor delicioso saliendo de la cocina... Pensó que el dolor cesaría, que podría entregarse de nuevo, en cuerpo y alma a otra persona.  
  
Y sin embargo, con solo sentir su presencia, con solo enfrentarlo y verlo a los ojos una vez más, todo se había caído en pedazos. Quién hubiera dicho que el tiempo cura las heridas del amor, seguramente jamás había estado enamorado. Quien ama de verdad jamás olvida, solo esconde sus sentimientos. Puedes ocultar lo que sientes, pero tarde o temprano, el sentimiento te acaba venciendo. Cuando vuelves a ver a esa persona, que antes movía tu mundo, todo te llega de nuevo como un gran golpe. Súbitamente, volviéndose inevitable.  
  
¿Porque él? ¿Porque había llegado él a terminar con su tranquila existencia? No le había bastado con destruir su vida en el pasado, tenía que llegar, después de ocho largos años, sin saber nada el uno del otro, a arruinarle su vida en el presente, y talvez todos sus planes en el futuro.  
  
Sus sentimientos eran una mezcla de confusión y pesadez. Creía que con todo ese tiempo había dejado de quererlo, alimentando dentro de su alma, mejor un sentimiento de rencor u odio, a conservar ese de cariño infinito. No lo seguía amando... ¿o si?  
  
Amaba a Soujiro...¿no?. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Estaba a solo unos cuantos meses de casarse con él, de convertirse en su esposa y...  
  
¿Porque todo tenía que ser tan confuso?  
  
Misao ya no sabía que hacer, si olvidarse de su encuentro, ó tratar de buscar a aquel hombre para decirle tantas cosas que él tenía derecho a saber...  
  
-¡Hola Misao!-  
  
Al escuchar su nombre, la joven Makimachi levantó la vista, encontrándose con una mujer unos cuantos años mayor que ella.  
  
-Hola Kaoru- contestó la nombrada, poniendo su usual sonrisa, aunque sin mucho animo.  
  
Kaoru Kamiya era la mejor amiga que había tenido. Ella era una chica alta, y de hermoso cabello azulado, aun más largo que el de la misma Misao. Sus ojos de un brillante color azul, denotaban ternura e inocencia, muy escasos en las mujeres de esa edad. La sencillez y la alegría con que solía tomar la vida, además de su poca habilidad para cocinar, la hacían a pesar de todo, una persona encantadora.  
  
Ella también provenía de Tokio, y se había mudado a los Estados Unidos unos cuantos años después. Las dos se habían entendido muy bien, al poseer la misma nacionalidad, conocer el mismo lenguaje, y practicar las mismas costumbres, además de cierto rompimiento amoroso que había causado una herida en su vida.  
  
Ella también había amado a alguien, pero esta persona jamás le había correspondido. Se alejó de ese lugar, en la esperanza de un nuevo amor, y talvez una nueva vida...  
  
Lo consiguió.  
  
Logró tener lo que Misao anhelaba más que nada en la vida. Kaoru estaba actualmente casada, tenía un pequeño hijo de alrededor seis años, y en esos momentos esperaba a otro retoño, de ya casi siete meses en la ahora enorme barriga de su cariñosa madre.  
  
Su esposo, era una persona sin igual. Kenshin Himura con su sonrisa gentil, y espíritu hogareño, resultaba casi irresistible para las mujeres. Era además un padre fantástico, le encantaba jugar con su pequeño, lo sacaba a pasear muy a menudo después de el trabajo, y por las noches, solía contarle aventuras de antiguos Samuráis, sorprendiendo al pequeño, que en secreto, admiraba a su padre como a nadie en el mundo.  
  
La pareja era feliz, todos esos años juntos, y aun seguían sorprendiéndose mutuamente. Kenshin con sus deliciosos guisos, y Kaoru con su espíritu bondadoso.  
  
Misao sentía un poco de envidia de los dos. Eran felices. Su hijo también, y el que seguía lo sería igual, acogido en el hogar, rodeado por toda su familia...  
  
-Estuve hablando a tu casa, pero me dijeron que no habías llegado aun- dijo Kaoru, mientras acariciaba dulcemente, su vientre abultado, e invitaba a su amiga a sentarse en una de las bancas en la que ella ya se había acomodado.  
  
-Salí del trabajo temprano, y decidí dar un paseo.-  
  
-Pensé que iríamos a comer algo, y luego me acompañarías a ver como está el bebe.-  
  
Con tantos pensamientos en la cabeza, Misao había olvidado completamente aquella cita que tenía con su amiga.  
  
-¡Kaoru! ¡Lo siento en verdad! ¡Lo olvide todo! Tuve algunos problemas en el trabajo, y por estar pensando en el asunto, me olvide de lo que te había prometido. ¡Perdóname por favor!-  
  
Kaoru puso una dulce sonrisa.  
  
-No te preocupes. ¿Sabes? Fui con el Dr. Genzai en la mañana, y me dijo que todo iba perfectamente. ¡Hubieras visto al pequeño! Todo en él era hermoso. Sus manitas, sus ojos, su diminuta boca...su corazoncito se escuchó en toda la habitación. Te juro Misao, es el sonido más bello que jamás hubiera escuchado...-  
  
Misao sonrió al escuchar a su amiga. Después de las nauseas continuas los primeros días, de nueve largos meses de cansancio en la espalda, y de una salida no poco dolorosa, tener al pequeño entre tus brazos, observando su rostro angelical, mientras su llanto era acallado al sentirse en la cuna maternal, era la experiencia más hermosa en la vida de toda mujer.  
  
-Misao ¿estas bien?- las mujeres embarazadas solían tener esa pequeña voz del presentimiento, más cerca de la cabeza.  
  
-¡Claro que si! ¿Porque lo dices?-  
  
-No lo se. Es solo que te encuentro un poco triste y ausente. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-  
  
La chica negó con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Sucedió algo en el trabajo?-  
  
-Algo así.-  
  
-Misao, sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Yo haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para tratar de ayudarte.-  
  
La mujer sonrió irónicamente. Eso era lo que ella misma le decía, hacía muchos años, cuando ella tenía ciertas dudas sobre Himura.  
  
-¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te dije sobre un hombre con el que estuve viviendo en Tokio?- Ella jamás le había dicho su nombre, más por el miedo de lastimarse a si misma, a la hora de nombrarlo.  
  
-Si, hablabas de él todo el tiempo, hasta que llegó Soujiro.-  
  
-Si, él...-  
  
Suspiró largamente, y después continuo. -Hoy tenía una junta sumamente importante, porque una empresa extranjera quiere comprar la compañía, tenía que persuadir a esa persona por todos los medios posibles, y lo hubiera hecho pero... jamás me imagine contra quien me iba a enfrentar.-  
  
-¿E-Era él?.- el pequeño en su vientre dio un salto inesperado, como si supiera de lo que se estaba discutiendo.  
  
-Si, era él. Al ver su rostro...sentí que el mundo se derrumbaba delante de mi. No sabría decirte que experimente en ese momento. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo y también de abofetearlo. No supe que hacer. No pude efectuar la entrevista que teníamos planeada. No pude enfrentarlo, ¿Como me iba a concentrar en los negocios teniéndolo frente a mi?. Ahora temo que por mi cobardía todos nuestros planes se vengan abajo.-  
  
Misao hundió su rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo frustración en todo su ser. Sabía las consecuencias de su error. Además de un trauma emocional, podía significar la venta de la empresa, y por tanto la perdida de su trabajo. ¿Como iba a sobrevivir sin él? no sabía hacer ninguna otra cosa.  
  
Lo que era peor.¡La iba a despedir el hombre que había sido su pareja! Jamás le permitiría conservar el empleo. ¡Como iba a arruinar su reputación cuando se enteraran que él y una de sus empleadas, habían llevado una relación amorosa! El jamás aguantaría esa situación. ¡Jamás toleraría los murmullos en las grandes galas!  
  
-¿Que voy a hacer Kaoru?-  
  
Ella no supo que responder. Se acercó a ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo maternal. No se le ocurría otra forma de ayudarla.  
  
-No te preocupes Misao. Eres una mujer muy fuerte. Sé que saldrás de este problema, y que te levantaras orgullosa y erguida como siempre lo haces. Ningún hombre te a sabido doblegar completamente. Te conozco muy bien, se por lo que has pasado, y a todas las cosas que te has tenido que enfrentar tu sola. No te dejes vencer, no dejes que alguien de el pasado, arruine lo que tanto esmero has planeado para tu futuro.-  
  
Kaoru tenía razón. Ella era una mujer fuerte, lo había demostrado al llegar a esas alturas, en un país desconocido, con diferente lenguaje, y con una pequeña carga en su vientre.  
  
Si había salido de todos los problemas, que habían sido mucho más desastrosos que aquello, también podía salir de el dilema al que se enfrentaba. Le diría a Soujiro quien era ese hombre, buscaría otro trabajo si era necesario, y si tenía que enfrentar a Aoshi Shinomori, cara a cara, lo haría con la frente en alto...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Hola!! Se que este cap. no es lo que muchos esperaban, ya que Aoshi y Soujiro aun no se encuentran, pero ya puse a Kaoru!!! y estoy orgullosa de poder jugar con nuevos personajes, cabe decir que no son los últimos, apenas empecé!!! Vamos a los reviews!!!  
  
mer: Creo que ahora si te fallé ¡_¡ no puse a Sou-chan y Aoshi dándose de cocolasos!! pero no te preocupes, todo llega a su tiempo no?? además de que di ciertas pistas de lo que sigue, puedes adivinar que es?? Gracias por el review!!!  
  
Sol_Himura: Si!!! hago sufrir a Aoshi pero no puedo evitarlo ¡_¡...pero ya sabes, las historias deben de comenzar con una trama, para que al final, cierta persona aprenda su merecido no?? A por cierto, aquí puse solo un poco de K+K es también de mis parejas favoritas, y no se puede quedar fuera. No te desesperes!!!  
  
jockerita: Si, Aoshi es un maldito, pero bueno...y Misao, tan dulce y cariñosa como siempre, y talvez más!!! Fíjate que me adivinaste el pensamiento, es algo más o menos de lo que se va a tratar, por ahora Sou- chan no va a conocer a Aoshi, el y Misao conversaran los dos solitos!!..y eso del beso no lo había pensado¬_¬ ...no suena nada mal ^O^!!!  
  
Ady: No gracias a ti!!! Estoy muy feliz de que pongas review en cada capitulo!!!! gracias por acordarte tu de mi, en serio a cada uno de ustedes, los tengo muy presentes cada vez que hago un nuevo capitulo!!! Apoyamos mucho a Misao no?? pobre Aoshi!! no sabe la que le espera!!!  
  
La Diosa Saiya: novelita Mexicana?? y eso que é??? Claro que no caeré en eso!!! no te preocupes, que aun no se me acaban las ideas. y si algún día caigo en eso espero que ahí estés tu para decirme y regresar al buen camino sale??? Ya tengo un nombre para la nueva novia de Sou-chan !!!  
  
Kitara Uth Matar: Claro que es imperdonable!! Odio que los hombres hagan eso!! (con nosotras esta bien...no se crean!!) Ya sabes que cuando haces algo malo se te regresa doble, y eso le va a pasar al lindo de Aoshi!!! BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... gracias por tu review!!  
  
CHERRY-DONO: O_O jamás quise hacer a Aoshi tan despreciable!! u_u pero ya que..tenía que hacer que lo odiaran, para que después vieran como sufre, y que el no siempre va a ser el que hace sufrir a Misao-chan! Ah, por cierto, si van a salir más personajes (por lo menos a los que conozco mejor n_nU) en este cap. ya salieron algunos, espero que te haya gustado!!  
  
MAKIMASHI MISAO FUTURA DE SHINOMORI ^_^ ("¬_¬" SI LO ATRAPO)  
  
(n_n Sabes que me gusta mucho ese nombre??) GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIR DE NUEVO!! y gracias también por las clases de japonés que me diste, ahora ya le entiendo a muchos fics!! Gracias por seguir apoyando mi fic, espero que no te aburra, y tienes razón todos necesitan apoyo de vez en cuando. Por cierto, espero recordar bien el nombre, lo usare para la nueva novia de Sou- chan.y ¬_¬.yo tampoco quería que hubiera boda no te preocupes... Gracias por todo!!!!!  
  
Misao-chan: Hellooo!!! Gracias por poner review en cada capitulo ¡_¡ soy taan feliz!!! Por cierto, no es para desilusionar, pero Aoshi aun no se enamora de Misao, pero no te preocupes, ya lo hará, y será perdidamente!!! Lo tendrás, quiera o no BUAJAJAJAJA!!  
  
Gaby-chan: La verdad no había pensado como hacer que Sou-chan se alejara de Misao para dejar a Aoshi el camino libre. ¿sabes? tu idea no esta mal, la tomare en cuenta, gracias!!! Y claro que amamos a Aoshi!!! así sea un maldito zorro asqueroso...al final acaba derritiendo esa pared de hielo y va a ser un amor!! eso lo prometo!!  
  
Anais: Ojala y la historia te guste mucho!! la verdad a mi me gustó!! ^O^ Por cierto, ya viste el avance del sig capitulo?? JEJEJE esto se pone bueno!! Espero otro review!!!! Gracias!!!  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS!!! en serio me dan muchos ánimos.!! Y perdón por la tardanza, es que estos últimos días no había estado inspirada, de todos modos creo que no me quedo tan mal o si?? espero que no u_u... Espero que no me tarde mucho en subir el sig capitulo, porque mañana me voy de vaca...y no se cuando pueda seguir...de todos modos seguiré entrando en la pagina, si los reviews van bien, no importa donde me encuentre y tenga que pagar mucho dinero subiré el sig capitulo!!! Y por si acaso FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!! se los deseo de todo corazón!!!!!!!! ^O^ felices fiestas, coman un delicioso pavo, y si les sobra algún regalo mándenmelo..(broma) Esperen la continuación!!! Bye!!!  
  
Avance del Siguiente Capitulo: -¿Misao?...¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Aoshi se notaba nervioso, era la primera vez que hablaba con ella desde esa vez... 


	6. Capitulo VI

Sentimientos Desconocidos  
  
Por: Tiff  
  
  
  
Aoshi iba sentado en la parte trasera de la gran limosina, mientras el chofer lo encaminaba a el hotel, en donde tenía reservada una habitación sumamente lujosa.  
  
El asunto que traía en la cabeza desde esa mañana, no lo había abandonado en todo el día.  
  
Ver a esa mujer frente a él, hermosa y deslumbrante como nunca antes, había ocasionado muchos pensamientos que en su mayoría la involucraban.  
  
¡Como no! Había vivido con ella mucho tiempo, la única mujer por la que tal vez hubiera sentido cariño, se había parado frente a él, con la mirada fija, con los rasgos rígidos, con una sonrisa fingida.  
  
Ya no era esa chica de veintidós años que el recordaba, claro que no. Los años habían pasado por ella, y no para mal. Había cambiado mucho en todo el tiempo que no la había visto, se había convertido, tenía que aceptarlo, en una mujer digna de admiración.  
  
Y no solo por su despampanante aspecto, eso solo era el principio, sino por su imponente presencia, por su alto grado de valentía y capacidad, al destacar en un mundo de empresas generalmente regidas por los hombres.  
  
Era muy difícil que su aspecto no llamara la atención. ¡Si era en verdad hermosa! En su físico casi nada quedaba de aquella niña que el había conocido, y que se había enamorado de él perdidamente. Ahora quedaba frente a sus ojos, una escultura realizada en carne y hueso.  
  
Seguro había tenido que enfrentar muchas cosas al llegar a ese país desconocido, sin conocer a nadie, sin saber su idioma. Sin lugar a dudas era una mujer sumamente fuerte. Siempre lo había sido, pero nunca en tanta proporción.  
  
Su aspecto era el de toda una mujer, y sin embargo, a través de sus ojos, llegaba todavía a vislumbrar esa alma de niña. Encerrada. Sin la oportunidad de salir a relucir de nuevo.  
  
Esa inocencia, esa alegría, esa ternura...habían quedado todas enterradas profundamente en su ser, sacando a relucir, solamente una pequeña luz, de lo que alguna vez había sido.  
  
Y la comprendía, todos tenían que cambiar con los años. El mismo lo había hecho.  
  
Ironico. Ya no gustaba de jugar con los sentimientos de las demás personas.  
  
Había comprendido después de mucha meditación, el vacío que se formaba cuando alguien te abandona. Por fin había sentido en carne propia, el sentimiento que produce un abandono. El perder a una persona a la que aprecias, era ya algo doloroso. No se podía imaginar lo que era perder a la persona que se ama.  
  
Lastima le daban las pobres mujeres a las que había dejado solas y en su dolor, gritando su nombre, susurrando entre lagrimas, el amor que sentían hacia él.  
  
Ahora sabía lo que habían sentido. Un vacío, una decepción.  
  
Eso había sentido cuando se fue Misao. No solo sintió esa persona que faltaba a su lado, también le faltó su comprensión y cariño.  
  
Y ahora que la volvía a ver, sentía que algo cálido crecía en su interior. Ese cariño que le había tenido como a una hermana pequeña, no había desaparecido. Jamás podría haberlo olvidado.  
  
Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le hacia falta, de las ganas que tenía de verla. De poder conversar con ella otra vez, de ver su cara sonriente de nuevo.  
  
La había encontrado en el lugar más inesperado, y no iba a perder la oportunidad de hablar con ella, no esa vez.  
  
Y sin embargo ¿Como encontrarla? una gran ciudad, con miles de personas, una aguja en un pajar para variar.  
  
  
  
En lugar de llegar a su hotel como lo había previsto, se había decidido a encontrarla. Con varias llamadas telefónicas, a su compañía, y a la de ella, había conseguido rápidamente su teléfono, y el lugar exacto en donde vivía.  
  
Decidió llamar primero. ¡Como iba a llegar a su casa así nada más! Que educación sería esa.  
  
El teléfono dio dos timbres, para que levantaran el auricular. Una voz se escucho del otro lado.  
  
-Moshi-Moshi, Shiro al teléfono.-  
  
Era la voz de un niño. ¿Se habría equivocado de teléfono?. Revisó rápidamente él número, para descubrir que era el correcto. Pero ¿Que hacia un niño en su casa? Que le hubieran dicho en su oficina, no estaba casada...  
  
Aoshi colgó el celular sin dar contestación. Talvez debía ir a verla.  
  
  
  
Después de sus instrucciones, el chofer se dirigió sin preguntar a la dirección dada. Parecían una serie de apartamentos, no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad.  
  
El apuesto joven de ojos verde-grisáceos fijó su mirada en un gran parque, a solo unas cuadras de la casa de Misao. Una de las cosas que recordaba de ella, era que le encantaban los lugares como ese. Con árboles, pasto, el cantar de los pájaros, las risas juguetonas de los niños... a el nunca le habían agradado esas cosas, pero por ella podía tolerarlo.  
  
-Akira, detente aquí.-  
  
El gran auto se orillo, y la puerta trasera se abrió, sin esperar a que el chofer lo hiciera. El joven miró a su alrededor, y se quedó pensativo. Había algo que lo llamaba de aquel lugar.  
  
-Regresa al hotel. Regresare yo solo.- el conductor no escucho más, y siguió las ordenes de su jefe. Arrancó el auto, y se perdió al dar vuelta en una de las esquinas siguientes.  
  
Desde el lugar en donde estaba, Aoshi solo pudo ver grandes árboles alzándose a su paso. Anchos caminos de piedra se habían dispuesto como pequeños pasillos ante toda aquella naturaleza.  
  
Distraídamente, y con las manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a caminar por el lugar, a la poca luz del atardecer. Los faroles se encendieron en el lugar, después de un rato de recorrido, iluminando el ahora oscuro lugar, con un rayo de luz. Era sin duda un lugar muy romántico, y eso se lo mostraban las numerosas parejas sentadas en las bancas, o paseando por aquí y por allá tomados de las manos.  
  
Era un lugar muy lindo si se era compartido con alguien. Solo, se tenía algo de nostalgia. Ver a todas esas personas, con alguien a su lado, no era una bonita experiencia. Se sentía una soledad calcinante.  
  
Hasta él, como muchos le decían de "corazón frío" se sentía un poco incomodo en ese lugar. Quisiera aceptarlo o no, el también necesitaba a alguien a su lado.  
  
Sus pies lo habían llevado sin rumbo alguno por el gran parque, deambulando como zombi, entre las sombras. Se había internado en un lugar solitario inconscientemente, en donde ya no quedaba ninguna pareja a la vista. Así era mejor.  
  
Se sentó en una de las bancas, y observó a su alrededor. Una bonita fuente aun en funcionamiento, se erguía orgullosa y triunfante en el gran circulo cerrado por los árboles, dejando que la noche conociera su esplendor.  
  
Un sonido de un reloj y sus campanadas se escucharon a la distancia. Aoshi miró su muñeca y se dio cuenta que había estado deambulando por casi dos horas. Era tiempo de regresar.  
  
Se levantó, y abrocho su gabardina, la noche se había vuelto fría, mucha la diferencia de esa tarde, en la que el sol brillaba, alumbrando con su calidez, la ciudad oscura de Nueva York.  
  
Aoshi dio un ultimo vistazo a su alrededor, para darse cuenta de algo que al principio había pasado desapercibido. Una sombra de otra persona le hacia compañía, desde el otro lado de la fuente. Parecía estar sumida en sus reflexiones, ya que no se había dado cuenta de la otra presencia.  
  
Una joven mujer yacía perdida en su mundo, con los ojos fijos en el suelo, no llevaba más que un ligero abrigo sobre sus hombros, sin darse cuenta del frío exterior.  
  
Los fríos ojos se cristalizaron como nunca antes, al reconocer a aquella mujer. Ahí, en medio de la oscuridad y del frío ambiente, se había encontrado con la persona que había estado buscando inconscientemente.  
  
-Misao...-los labios de Shinomori se movieron sin que el lo supiera, pronunciando aquel nombre casi divino, de una forma dulce y cariñosa. Por fin la veía de nuevo. Por fin la tenía frente a él...  
  
Se acerco a ella sin pensarlo, y se postro frente a su figura distraída, mientras la miraba ansiosamente.  
  
  
  
Misao salió de si misma al notar que alguien estaba frente a ella. Su primera reacción fue de miedo. Era de noche ya, y estaba sola en aquel lugar. ¿Que persona en sus cinco sentidos estaría en ese lugar solitario y en la noche? Solo ella y algún maniático.  
  
Levantó la vista, esperando ver una cara desquiciada y depravada, solo para encontrarse con la serena y pacifica mirada de unos hermosos ojos verdes, que la miraban con ansía.  
  
Sus manos temblaron, al reconocer al hombre frente a ella. De la misma forma en que lo había visto aquella mañana, Aoshi Shinomori, permanecía con cara de incredulidad mirándola, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.  
  
Los dos se quedaron sin habla. Solo mirándose mutuamente. Sin saber que decir.  
  
-Aoshi...- la voz de Misao sonó como una suplica, de no estar en un sueño.  
  
Al oír su nombre de nuevo en su dulce voz, una sonrisa pequeña e involuntaria, escapo juguetonamente de sus labios, reflejando aquel gesto tan cotidiano de la melancolía en su apuesto rostro.  
  
-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos...- la chica perdió el contacto visual con el y bajo la vista, mirando como sus manos se retorcían en su regazo.  
  
-Misao...¿Puedo hablar contigo?- por primera vez en su vida, Aoshi estaba nervioso, jamás le había sucedido nada parecido, esa mujer, talvez no había pasado tan desapercibida en su vida.  
  
Si los dos se habían vuelto a reunir, no era solo una coincidencia, era más bien, su destino...  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Hi!!!! Por fin termine un nuevo capitulo!!! Estoy tan feliz!!! Quisiera disculparme por la tardanza, pero como les dije, estaba en un rancho sin Internet!! }¡_¡ No se como pude sobrevivir por allá tres semanas y media!! u_u pero bueno, ya estoy aquí (gracias Kami!!!^O^)  
  
Ojala les haya gustado, me estoy esforzando mucho en la historia, para que sea de su agrado, a mi si me gusto como quedo este capitulo. ¿No? Oigan, quisiera agradecerles personalmente, sino les molesta... ¡¡Empecemos!!  
  
Marie: Todavía es un fic a/m ¡_¡, no se porque me quejo, yo solita e hecho que todos piensen lo contrario. ¿Sabes? En este cap. como que me entro lo sentimentaloide, y no lo quise poner tan maldito, ya se arrepintió de algo, es un comienzo ¿¿no?? Gracias por tomarte un tiempo para escribir, ya que se nota que estas muy ocupada. Suerte en lo que tengas que hacer!!  
  
jockerita: hello!! como te ha ido?? Respecto a tu pregunta, creo que ya sacaste una conclusión no?? te puse un poco de ayuda en este capitulo, espero que no sea tan confuso. Gracias por dejar otro review.  
  
mer: Creo que le estoy poniendo demasiado misterio, sorry!! lo que pasa es que me encanta el que se digan cuando se acaba cada capitulo ¿y que pasara después? o ¿Quien es ese? o ¿como paso? espero que no te desesperes.. gracias por todo!!!  
  
La Diosa saiya- Hola!! Hay gracias por decirme eso!! en realidad uno necesita cierto apoyo, y tu si que me lo has brindado. En cuanto a tu fic claro que lo e visto!! esa es otra serie que me encanta, y la pareja de E+T me encanta aun más ¡¡como iba a perdérmelo!!  
  
ady: en realidad se merece todo...pero es que lo quiero tanto!! no quiero hacerlo sufrir!! (tanto) y creo que en este no fue tanto..  
  
ayanami: eehh...lo que pasa es que a mi me gusta mucho A/M ¡_¡ que dilema me pones, por un lado el lindo Soujiro, por otro Aoshi... ¡_¡ que haré??  
  
MisaoKan- Hay yo estoy igual que tu... me encanta Soujiro, pero AMO a Aoshi... tampoco quisiera hacer sufrir a mi niño así que estoy aceptando varias sugerencias (por si se te ocurre una ^-^)  
  
Misao-chan: No digas eso, recuerda que Aoshi es simplemente sublime!! bueno eso pienso yo, y no te preocupes, empezara a sufrir desde...ahora jejeje, y yo también pienso eso de Kaoru, imagínatela barrigona acariciando su pancita AHHHH!! que hermoso!!!  
  
Cherry-dono: hola!! gracias por las felicitaciones, y por el review, en cuanto a tu duda a la primera pregunta...te la dejare de tarea (jojojoy que mala soy), Kaoru esta embarazada, tiene creo que siete meses, y el otro enano, ya esta más grandecin, y la otra...solo te puedo decir, que Sou-chan Jamás a tocado a Misao...Ojala y los próximos capítulos no sean tan confusos y te gusten.. Devil: Gracias por escribir, a mi también me encanta la pareja de Misao/Soujiro pero... de todos modos Gracias!!! ^_^  
  
Gracias por sus comentarios, ahora que ya no tengo exámenes, espero poder subir los demás capítulos más rápido, Nos vemos a la próxima!! Tiff.  
  
Avance del siguiente capitulo: -¿Quieres conocerlo Aoshi? De todos modos, tienes ese derecho...- 


	7. Capitulo VII

Sentimientos Desconocidos  
  
Por: Tiff  
  
Que gran prueba le había puesto Dios a Misao, al ponerle en frente a aquel hombre a quien había amado tan fervientemente. Tenía que luchar contra todos los sentimientos que revoloteaban en su cabeza.  
  
Sabía que en lugar de quedarse ahí sentada, debia levantarse para propinarle un buen golpe, como merecido de ocho años de recuerdo, sin embargo otra parte quería hecharse a sus brazos, llorar incontrolablemente en su pecho, repotiendo incansablemente que lo perdonaba.  
  
Pero, cada mujer tiene su orgullo, y el de la joven Makimachi, no se encontraba tan bajo. En lugar de ello, cuando tuvo a la alta figura sentado a su lado, lo encaro, mirandolo a los ojos.  
  
Esta vez fue Aoshi Shinomori quién ni pudo enfrentar su mirada. No se veía en ella ningun signo de que lo estuvieran acusando, ni siquiera un poco de rencor. Si no la conociera tan bien, diría que hasta estaba feliz de verlo. Suspiró.  
  
-¿Como has estado?- se oyo preguntar a si mismo, en una voz ronca, impropia de él.  
  
-Bien- la voz de la mujer se había vuelto fría y cortante.  
  
¿Que más podía preguntarle? ¿Que decirle a la mujer que fue tu amante, y que después descubrió tu engaño? La ultima vez que la había visto, era cuando desaparecia en aquel taxi en medio de la lluvia, con los ojos arrasados en lagrimas, empapada de pies a cabeza y con las pocas pertenencias en una maleta desgastada...así la había visto al final. Una niña que se alejaba de su lado.  
  
¿Como imaginar que después de ocho años se iba a encontrar con esa misma niña, tranformada en una hermosa mujer? Esta vez con la mirada fija y la inocencia perdida, con un traje sastre digno de cualquier ejecutiva... había salido adelante ella sola, haciendola la mujer más admirable que hubiera conocido.  
  
-Okina jamás me dijo adonde te habías marchado.-  
  
-Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera.-dijo friamente.  
  
-Te estuve buscando por mucho tiempo.- mintió, después de su desaparición, jamás volvio a preguntar por ella.  
  
-Mentiroso. Te olvidaste tan rápido de mi como te habías olvidado de las otras.- Él la miró. -Si, es lo que piensas. Se cuantas veces me engañaste con otras mujeres cuando yo vivía bajo tu mismo techo.-  
  
-Aquella vez no dejaste que te explicara. ¿Porque no me das esa oportunidad ahora?-  
  
-¿De que te servira eso Shinomori? Lo que queda de nuestra relación nos son más que simples recuerdos. Tu explicación ahora, ya no vale para nada.-  
  
-Escucha, se que talvez sigas sintiendo rencor contra mi después de todos estos años, pero...-  
  
-No siento rencor contra ti- le interrumpio -Ahora solo formas parte de una persona en mi pasado, que me ayudo a comprender la inmadurez en la que todavía estaba metida.-Hizo una pausa.- Gracias a ti, pude darme cuenta de lo que significa el verdadero amor, sino fuera por ti, no hubiera conocido al hombre que ahora ilumina mi existencia. No te lo reprocho Shinomori. Es de las pocas cosas que me diste, que me hicieron verdaderamente feliz.-  
  
Quién sabe de donde había sacado el valor para decirle todas aquellas cosas de frente, y vindolo a los ojos. Lo seguia queriendo, y sin embargo, por dignidad, orgullo, y porque tenía un prometido, se iba a tragar ese cariño, como lo había hecho ocho largos años. Con el tiempo, se iria olvidando de él. Después de todo, Soujiro Seta, era una y mil veces mejor, que Aoshi Shinomori, en todos los aspectos.  
  
-Podría haberte dado muchas más si te hubieras quedado.-  
  
-También tengo mi dignidad Shinomori. Además ¿Crees que después de descubir tu engaño, actuaria como si nada hubiera pasado? Me defraudaste, me hiciste sentir el peor de los seres, como si no valiera nada, como si fuera cualquier cosa...¿Como me iba a quedar contigo?.-  
  
-He cambiado mucho desde esa vez. No he tenido ninguna relación formal desde entonces.-  
  
-Y con mucha razón. No puedes ir por el mundo conquistando mujeres y después engañandolas, no somos cualquier objeto que puedas desechar.-  
  
-Lo se.-  
  
-Que mala suerte que lo hayas comprendido hasta ahora. Podríamos haber pasado muchos momentos maravillosos.- Misao fue sincera esta vez, apartó los ojos de su vista, y los dirigió a la fuente que tenían frente a ellos.  
  
-Supongo que eso significa que no piensas regresar.-  
  
-No voy a regresar. Tengo una vida establecida en este lugar. Un trabajo, un salario, una casa...tengo muchos amigos a los que no me gustaría abandonar y...tengo un prometido también.-  
  
Quién sabe porque, pero Aoshi escucho esas palabras como si le hubieran hechado un valde de agua fría encima. No esperaba que Misao regresara con él, claro que no. Talvez lo que más le dolía, era que ella tenía ya un futuro asegurado, tenía ya una vida establecida más allá del ambito laboral. Él tenía una empresa entera, multinacional, que lo hacía millonario. Sin embargo, ella tenía lo que él más necesitaba. Amor. Y eso era lo unico que él no podía comprar con su fortuna.  
  
-¿Prometido?- preguntó él casi sin aliento.  
  
Ella asintió. -Si, nos vámos a casar muy pronto, estamos preparando todo.-  
  
-Me alegro por ti. No pense que fueras a casarte.-  
  
-¿Porque no Shinomori?.-  
  
-Porque nunca sacaste esa idea cuando estabas conmigo.- sonaba un poco dolido.  
  
-Nunca me dejaste hablar de ello.- contestó con enojo.-Siempre que intentaba decirte algo sobre una boda cambiabas de tema ó te hacias el desinteresado, jamás fue tu intención el casarte conmigo, dudo que en algun momento hallas llegado a apreciarme en realidad.-  
  
-Si llegue a quererte ¿Porque otra cosa te hubiera mantenido viviendo en mi casa, a mi lado?-  
  
-Porque te sentias solo.- Misao pronunció esas palabras con aspereza. -Yo estaba ahí para que no te sintieras solo al llegar a casa después de una relación vacía con alguna de tus mujeres, porque era la única persona que te escuchaba y que estaba ahí con una sonrisa siempre para ti. ¿Cuando llegaste a amarme de verdad?-  
  
Aoshi bajó los ojos, buscando una respuesta. Nunca. Nunca había llegado a amarla.  
  
-Sabes que fue lo mejor para los dos.- Misao se levantó, arreglando su traje arrugado con despreocupación, parecía dispuesta a irse. Se quedó pensando un momento.  
  
-¿Sabes algo?- dijo al fin, suavisando una sonrisa. La primera sincera desde que hablaba con él. -No todo lo que salió de nuestra relación fue una perdida de tiempo.-  
  
Shinomori levantó los ojos con algo de interes.  
  
-Si, hubo algo que me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo, algo que no cambiaría por nada jamás.-  
  
-¿Que es?-  
  
-Mi pequeño Shiro.-  
  
-¿Quién es Shiro, Misao?- su voz tembló un momento.  
  
-Mi hijo...nuestro hijo.-  
  
Las últimas palabras de la joven ojiazul, habían quedado como un eco en la mente del gran empresario, sin llegar a comprenderlas completamente... ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿No habría confundido las palabras con un susurro del viento?  
  
-¿Q-Que dijiste?- Aoshi tartamudeó, en los labios de Misao se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, había logrado la impresión que había deseado. -¿H- Hijo?-  
  
La sonrisa de la mujer se agrandó. -Si Aoshi, NUESTRO hijo.-  
  
Si que había escuchado bien, pero su mente no lo dejaba pensar claramente. ¿Tenía un hijo? ¿Él? No podía creerlo.  
  
-Pe-pero, no puede ser, es decir y-yo...-  
  
-Claro que si puede ser Aoshi, es mi hijo, pero no pude haberlo hecho yo sola. A diferencia de ti, siempre fui fiel, entonces por consiguiente, es TU hijo también.- parecía que la mujer disfrutaba de la cara pálida que él comenzaba a presentar, ya que acentuaba las palabras que creía le causarían algun efecto. La venganza, después de todo, era muy dulce.  
  
-¿P-Porque no me lo habías dicho?- ahí se acababa la broma, Misao dejó de sonreir, y se volteó.  
  
-¿Lo habrías aceptado Aoshi? Si después de ocho años reaccionas así ¿Que hubieras hecho en esos momentos?.-  
  
-Y-Yo...- aun seguía casi sin habla.  
  
-Jamás quisiste un hijo, me lo repetiste una y otra vez. Siempre me dijiste que pensabas que serias un mal padre, una mala influencia para la criatura...y sin embargo, mirate ahora, por lo que hiciste, mi hijo jamás conoció un padre.-  
  
La voz de Misao se cortó de pronto, ahogó un gemido, pero no dejó escapar las lagrimas.  
  
-¿Cuantos años crees que tenía cuando me pregunto 'donde esta mi padre'?-  
  
Aoshi no contestó, seguía con la cara pálida, y el nudo en la garganta.  
  
-Tenía cinco años Aoshi, era tan solo una criatura cuando aprendió a odiar a su padre.-  
  
-¿M-Me odia?-  
  
-Más que a nadie en el mundo. Y no fue porque yo se lo dijera, no te odia porque me abandonaste a mi... te odia porque lo dejaste crecer sin estar a su lado.-  
  
El estomago de Aoshi dió un vuelco total. Las manos le sudaron, y una nostalgia y tristeza indescriptibles, que nunca antes en su vida había sentido, se apoderaron de él. Por un momento sus ojos dejaron de ser fríos, y se volvieron cristalinos y acuosos.  
  
-Quiero verlo.- dijo en un susurro, fijando la vista en ningun lado. -Quiero verlo.-  
  
Misao sonrió tristemente. -Tienes ese derecho....vámos.-  
  
Aoshi se levantó de su sitio, y como un zombie, como si fuera manejado por alguien más, siguió a la mujer de cerca, sin apartar la vista del suelo. Guiandose solo por el ruido de los tacones altos frente a él.  
  
No lo podía creer...un hijo...tenía un hijo...  
Continuara...  
  
TATA!! Que tal??? por fin Aoshi va a conocer a su hijo!!! que dira el pequeño?? lo reconocera??...pues no se, todavía no pienso en eso...no es cierto, ya se lo que voy a poner en el siguiente capitulo, espero que este les haya gustado (aunque sea un poquito ^_^) Ahora!!! ¬_¬ mmm.. ^_^ a si!! los reviews ^O^!!!  
  
Anais: Hello!!! Bueno, por fin hablaron estos dos, espero que más o menos allá sido algo descente, en realidad me costo mucho trabajo, por eso espero que te guste..  
  
mer: Hola de nuevo!! Por fin otro capitulo!! seguro pensabas que ya me había muerto, pero..no tienen tanta suerte (BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA)  
  
Misao-chan: Hola!!! tienes razón, ¿Quien se resiste a una cosa tan bella como mi Aoshi-chan? (y de todas ustedes, no se enojes ^_^), bueno, creo que ya no hay que enojarse tanto con él, Misao por fin deja de sufrir (por él) y ahora, toca su turno (BUAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA)  
  
ady: jejeje, por fin supo de quien es el enano!!! pero todavía falta conocerlo, jajaja, puedo imaginarme su cara cuando lo vea, jejeje...  
  
ayanami: ¡_¡ p-pero es que aoshi y misao son taaan lindos ¿como no dejarlos juntos? ya se que es un maldito, pero todavía no sufre, despues ¿crees que podemos dejarlos juntos?? verdad que si??  
  
jocky-misao: (que bonito nombre!!) pues parece que Aoshi ya cambio...por lo menos un poquito, claro, todavia no quiere a misao, pero uyyy al rato va a sufrir y...¡_¡ mi fic es tan confuso?? tratare de hacerlo mejor...  
  
Devil: Creo que me tarde más ahora (no me golpeen!!) a mi también me encanta Sou-chan, pero, Misao y Aoshi no se ven nada mal o si??  
  
Misao Seta: O_O n-novelas?? y eso que é?? las leo, pero no las veo, no me gustan mucho las novelas, aunque creo que si soy un poco exagerada, pero bueno...hay, y que bueno que te hice cambiar de opinión, espero que te guste...  
  
Misao-kan: Claro que ama a Aoshi (claro, no como antes, ya que ahora le importa más su orgullo, pero al rato cae ~_^ ) y claro que no va a ser facil, las mujeres no sufrimos en vano!!!(hay no, ahi voy con mis alegatos feministas u_u) y sou-chan, no se va a quedar solito, claro que no!! que crimen seria ese??  
  
Y unas gracias especiales a MAKIMASHI MISAO FUTURA DE SHINOMORI ( SI LO ATRAPO) ((lo siento, me gusta más ese nombre)) por haberme escrito tantas veces a ver si ya ponía otro capitulo, se que aoshi no se encontró con Shiro, pero te prometo que a la siguiente si le toca, gracias por todo amiga!!!  
  
Espero no tardarme tanto en el siguiente capitulo, pero tengo varios fics inconclusos que tengo que acabar, asi que espero que tengan paciencia..(claro que si dejan reviewsss...)  
  
Nos vemos luego!!!  
  
Besos a todos!!!  
  
Tiff  
  
Avance del proximo capítulo:  
  
-Hola! Mi nombre es Shiro ¿Quién eres?- Aoshi se quedó perplejo con aquel hermoso niño. Era sin duda, su reflejo, con la sonrisa de su madre... 


	8. Capitulo VIII

Sentimientos Desconocidos  
  
por: Tiff  
  
Aoshi Shinomori caminaba un poco distanciado de la mujer que iba contoneándose a solo unos pasos más adelante de él.  
  
Su mente estaba más confundida que nunca antes en su vida, y es que esa misma tarde, cuando pensaba que nada podía sorprenderle ya en su existencia, había descubierto que él, el empresario más grande de Japón, uno de los hombres más codiciados de su país, y talvez una de las personas más frías que nadie hubiera conocido, tenía un hijo...  
  
Si, jamás se hubiera imaginado recibir aquella noticia tan inimaginable. Nunca había pasado por su mente algún pensamiento de aquella índole. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, no en un sueño, estaba despierto, caminando al lado de Misao, con la intención de conocer a su hijo.  
  
Pero ¿Como? Claro, no era que no supiera como se hacían los bebes, lo que le extrañaba mucho, era tener uno, sin saberlo.  
  
Misao se había encargado de él por todos esos años, ella sola. Él nunca había recibido en su oficina o en su casa, ninguna noticia, no sabía que día era su cumpleaños, ni a que escuela iba, no sabía que le gustaba...vaya, ni siquiera sabía como era.  
  
¿Que sabía de él? Su nombre. Y solo porque se acababa de enterar de él hacia algunos instantes. Shiro...ese era el nombre de un pequeño de casi ocho años. Así le había puesto su madre, y a decir verdad, no se oía nada mal, de hecho le parecía muy lindo.  
  
¿Como sería su aspecto? ¿Se parecería a él? Podía tener sus ojos, su cabello, su rostro...tantas cosas parecidas en él. En serio que había empezado a imaginarse cosas.  
  
Jamás había deseado tener un hijo, y ahora que sabía que lo tenía, quería verlo como a nadie en el mundo.  
  
Misao en cambio, no se sentía muy segura en esos momentos. Ella misma le había dicho a ese hombre que le presentaría a su hijo. Lo había dicho en un impulso por demostrarle a Aoshi de lo que se había estado perdiendo en todos esos años.  
  
Sin embargo, después de su arranque de locura, cuando empezó a ver las cosas más claramente, descubrió que talvez no era una muy buena idea. ¿Como reaccionaria Shiro al saber que aquel hombre era el que lo había abandonado por tantos años?  
  
No podía llegar de repente y decirle "Este es tu padre Shiro-chan, ¿te acuerdas de todo lo que te dije de él?" Porque jamás le había gustado guardarle secretos al niño. No podía decirle una mentira tal, como que su padre había muerto, ni que se habían divorciado, si ni siquiera se habían casado...desde que tuvo uso de razón, le dijo que su padre la había engañado, y que ella se había marchado de su lado por ello...  
  
Tal vez no había sido muy buena idea...desde ese momento, Shiro había experimentado, en su alma infantil, un desprecio (sino se le podía llamar odio) hacia su padre.  
  
Según el pequeño era culpa de su padre el que los niños de su salón lo vieran extrañamente, exclamando a sus espaldas que no tenía padre, que nadie lo hubiera acompañado en los festivales de padre e hijo que se celebraban todos los años, evitando esas celebraciones con alguna excusa de enfermedad...  
  
A decir verdad, era un niño muy maduro para su edad, era fuerte, y según él, era el protector de su madre.  
  
No necesitaba la ayuda de aquel hombre para darle una buena vida al pequeño, haría todo lo que fuera por él, solo por verlo sonreír.  
  
Le estaba mostrando a su hijo, porque sabía que tenía el derecho de por lo menos conocerlo.  
  
Mientras se acercaban a su casa, en medio de la noche, Aoshi se iba dando cuenta que Misao vivía acomodadamente. Era un lugar de departamentos grandes y lujosos. Ella trabajaba para una gran compañía, era lógico que tuviera un buen sueldo.  
  
Con razón jamás había llamado para pedir su ayuda, eso y su orgullo.  
  
Los dos entraron en un lujoso edificio, que estaba silenciosos en esos momentos de la noche. Se dirigieron al elevador, presionaron el botón justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abría.  
  
Un hombre alto y de cabello alborotado y castaño, esbozo una sonrisa infantil en cuanto vio a la chica parada frente a él, que le devolvió el gesto.  
  
-¡Misao! ¿Que haces aquí tan tarde? Shiro-chan a estado preguntando por ti, ¡llamó a mi casa tres veces! Ya sabes como se pone cuando no le avisas a donde vas y...ahh, buenas noches.-  
  
El joven por fin había notado la presencia de aquel hombre de mirada fría parado detrás de la mujer, lo miraba de una manera muy extraña y amenazadora.  
  
-Buenas noches.- respondió haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza, pero sin darle significado a sus palabras.  
  
-Gracias Sanosuke.- la chica sonrió, subió al elevador rápidamente, con Aoshi detrás de ella. Presionó el botón, y las puertas se cerraron, alcanzando a ver solo una cara de confusión en el castaño.  
  
Misao sentía una mirada penetrante en su nuca, los ojos de Aoshi se clavaban en su figura con recelo. Ni siquiera lo había presentado ante ese tal Sanosuke. Y después de todo no tenía porque, solo iba a su casa esa vez. Después de eso, se alejaría para siempre de él.  
  
La mujer se detuvo en frente de la puerta, con las llaves de la misma en su mano, temblando ligeramente. Se volvió hacía Aoshi, y lo miró a los ojos con algo que denotaba preocupación.  
  
-Yo te presentaré ante él. Por favor no digas nada acerca de nuestro pasado, él no sabe como es su padre, y no quisiera que se enterara. Ahora eres solo un amigo mío.-  
  
-Pero el tiene derecho a saber.- protestó él calmadamente.  
  
-Esta es mi casa, y es mi hijo.-  
  
-También es mi hijo...-  
  
-¡No te atrevas a decírselo! ¡Solo eres su padre porque lleva tu sangre! ¡No estuviste para él durante estos ocho años!.-  
  
Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el que Aoshi pudo sentir los profundos efectos de sus palabras.  
  
-Yo pongo las reglas ahora, si es que quieres conocerlo.- Misao lo miró desafiadoramente.  
  
El hombre suspiró. -Si quiero verlo, no le diré nada.-  
  
-Confío en tu palabra.-  
  
Misao abrió la puerta, y se encontró con un largo pasillo a oscuras.  
  
-Pasa.- Aoshi miró con cautela cada uno de los rincones del lugar. Era espacioso y acogedor, como nunca lo había sido su propia casa desde que ella se había marchado.  
  
A unos pasos de él, en el piso, se encontraban varios juguetes pertenecientes a un pequeño. Soldados, carros y un trompo yacían en el piso, todavía tibios por el toque del niño.  
  
Aoshi levantó un osito arrumbado en uno de los rincones, y lo examinó con cuidado. Estaba sucio de la panza, y descosido de uno de sus brazos...y sin embargo, lo envolvía una fragancia embriagadora. Jamás había percibido el olor de un niño, y a su parecer, era de los más dulces e inocentes que había apreciado.  
  
La ojiazul se había acercado a él, y le había retirado lentamente el pequeño oso de sus manos, rozando las suyas con sus dedos. ¡Que sensación tan agradable era el sentir esas manos en las suyas una vez más! Jamás se había puesto a pensar que tanto extrañaba esa cálida suavidad.  
  
Unos ruidos de la sala distrajeron su atención hacia aquella habitación, la luz estaba encendida, y los fuertes sonidos de la televisión se escuchaban hasta el pasillo. Misao suspiró, y puso una cálida sonrisa en su rostro dirigiéndose hacia aquel lugar.  
  
Aoshi se quedó parado, decidiendo que hacer. Ese era el momento preciso para retroceder. Podía salir del departamento, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y desaparecer de sus vidas para siempre...pero, esa era su única oportunidad...si se iba en ese momento, jamás llegaría a conocer a su hijo, viviendo con esa incertidumbre toda su vida.  
  
-Ya llegué Shiro-chan.- la voz maternal de Misao llenó la habitación, seguida por los pasos de un pequeño.  
  
-¿Donde habías estado mamá?- El corazón de Aoshi dio un salto al escuchar la voz del niño. Aparte de Misao, jamás había escuchado voz más celestial.  
  
Se acercó caminando rápidamente por el pasillo, llegó a la habitación, y asomó la cabeza con curiosidad y cautela.  
  
Ahí fue cuando lo vio. El niño más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás.  
  
Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos al notar el extraordinario parecido que tenía con él. Era igual. El más mínimo detalle se veía reflejado en su carita infantil. Sin embargo, los gestos inocentes que hacía, eran los de su madre, tenía la hermosa sonrisa de su progenitora...  
  
En esos momentos, se había olvidado del mundo de los negocios, de las mujeres, de las futuras negociaciones con las compañías...del mundo. En ese momento, conoció lo que significaba sentirse dentro de una familia.  
  
El pequeño levantó sus lindos ojos verdes hacía la puerta, encontrándose con un hombre a mitad del pasillo. Era alto y de cabello de ébano. Algo le llamó la atención en él, se alejó de su madre, y sin decir nada se acercó al extraño, con mirada de curiosidad. Aoshi retrocedió, mirando a Misao. Ella se quedó inexpresiva.  
  
-¡Hola!- exclamó el pequeño con su aguda voz. -Mi nombre es Shiro ¿Quien eres tú?-  
  
-A-Aoshi..-  
Continuara...  
  
Si!!! Por fin a conocido a su hijo!! aunque el enano no sepa quien es él, pero lo tendrá que descubrir un día ¿no? además una sorpresa en el próximo capitulo ¡¡por fin sale Sou-chan!! un encuentro con Aoshi...que cosas °¬°  
  
Por cierto, vamos a los reviews!!  
  
ayanami: Si, lo se, e sido muy buena con Aoshi, pero e reflexionado, y creo que se acabo la amabilidad, después de todo, después de conocer a Sou-chan, ya nada va a ser tan fácil (je,je,je) oye, y perdón por hacer sufrir a Soujiro, pero ya estaba pensado un A/M, te prometo que encontrara a alguien, y no sufrirá tanto..  
  
Kitiara: Esta vez logramos la meta!! actualice en menos de un mes!!! (creo) lo que pasa es que de pronto no llega la inspiración...pero ahora si!!! (lo peor es que estoy en exámenes)  
  
Misao-chan: Todavía no sientas pena por Aoshi!! que no a empezado, Sou se va a quedar con alguien lindo lo prometo, y todo se arreglara al final!! gracias por tu review!!  
  
Devil: Gracias por otro review, y gracias por tu sugerencia de todos modos, en serio no te cae bien Aoshi ni un poquito??  
  
aska ishida: Hola!! espero que te este gustando la historia hasta ahora, espero otro comentario tuyo!!  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi: u_u Tienes razón, cualquier mujer se hubiera echado a los brazos de Shinomori diciendo "claro papacito te amo" pero Misao es una mujer fuerte!! y no se va a dejar tan fácilmente!! Y no te preocupes por Sou-chan, el chico es un encanto.  
  
Sol Himura: ¿Te has imaginado al pequeñín?? hay yo si, y me encanto la idea de un Aoshi en miniatura!! Y no te preocupes (ya me van a mandar cartas bombas) que Aoshi se queda con Misao!!  
  
Julieta F. :Están empezando a confundirme @-@ todos quieren que Sou-chan sea feliz, pero quieren que se quede con Aoshi!! No importa...yo estoy igual!! tenía que ser...y créeme, si pudiera, ya me hubiera desecho de todos los hombres infieles, hipócritas, mujeriegos: osease más de la mitad de la población masculina (no es cierto!! por acá me van a linchar)  
  
jocky-misao: Las mujeres tenemos ese poder no crees ¡pobre de Aoshi!  
  
Kazy y Yuki: Gracias por todo!! me has apoyado mucho en mis fics, y estoy muy agradecida contigo por eso!! es un honor el formar parte de tu lista!!  
  
Maru Kazegami: Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, me haces muy feliz!! ^O^ Por aquí habemos mucha que AMAMOS a Aoshi, deberíamos de formar un club.. . MAKIMASHI MISAO FUTURA DE SHINOMORI ( SI LO ATRAPO) ^_^: Claro que no me e olvidado de ti!! eres una gran amiga!! gracias por acordarte de mi!! y perdón por no dejar reviews, si leo los capítulos cuando puedo, pero rara la vez hay tiempo para dejar reviews, tengo que estudiar mucho si quiero una beca...de todos modos te felicito!! vas mejorando cada vez más!! por cierto, vieras como me ría con tus conversaciones, en serio, nunca cambies, ojala y nos veamos pronto!!  
  
Mitchy Mitsui: Ahhh!! calma, calma!! no fue mi intención...te prometo que no acabaran sufriendo, será un final feliz!! ojala y eso te quite las lagrimas de los ojos...gracias por tu comentario!! Ufff..eso es todo, bueno, creo que nos despedimos por ahora, ojala pueda subir un capitulo nuevo muy pronto...Namárië!! Tiff  
  
Avance del próximo capítulo: -¿Quién es él Misao?- dijo Soujiro con curiosidad, observando a el hombre que se entretenía con Shiro-chan. -Es solo un amigo- contestó con cierta melancolía en su voz. 


	9. Capitulo IX

Sentimientos desconocidos  
  
por:Tiff  
  
Un joven de cabello castaño e inocentes ojos índigos, caminaba por la calle con un ramo de rosas en la mano, echadas sobre su hombro. Una sonrisa inadvertida pasaba por sus labios, con el recuerdo de la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos.  
  
Una mujer. Y según él, la persona más maravillosa y mar hermosa que se podría haber atravesado en su vida. Ella significaba todo para él. Ella lo había ayudado a salir de su depresión, había iluminado su vida de nuevo, sin proponérselo. El solo recuerdo de su rostro, tenía el poder de hacerlo sonreír de esa manera.  
  
Misao Makimachi. No podía expresar con palabras cuanto la quería. Y para su felicidad, se iba a casar con ella en tan solo unos meses.  
  
Después de casi seis largos años de espera, por fin había conseguido entrar en el corazón de la mujer, no después de poco trabajo. Ahora la conocía muy bien, pero antes no se imaginaba todo lo que podía cruzar por su mente.  
  
Los dos eran similares. Habían tenido un pasado muy duro y traumático, y en esos momentos estaban aprendiendo a superarlo no solo hablando de el, sino haciéndose compañía mutua.  
  
Se había dado cuenta que a la chica le costaba mucho trabajo aceptar todo lo que venía de su pasado, incluyendo a su propio hijo.  
  
No era que ella no lo quisiera. Había demostrado miles de veces, que ese niño era la única causa de su alegría, la única persona por la que ella se preocupaba, la única por la que había seguido adelante después de su difícil pasado.  
  
Le costaba mucho trabajo presentar al pequeño con los demás. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que otras personas pensaran que ese chiquillo había sido un error de una mujer inmadura. Y aunque talvez hubiera sido cierto, ella nunca lo había llamado de esa manera. Pensaba en él como la persona más importante en su mundo, aunque el padre no estuviera a su lado.  
  
Había aprendido a sobrevivir sin un padre. Sin embargo, por las veces que había estado con él, por todas las cosas que le había confiado, podía decir que deseaba a alguien que ocupara ese lugar como a nada.  
  
Él lo había intentado muchas veces, y aunque el niño le demostraba un cariño profundo, una parte de él se rehusaba a aceptar un nuevo padre.  
  
El pequeño le había dicho muchas veces la manera en como odiaba a su progenitor.  
  
¿Como una persona tan pequeña podía guardar tanto rencor en su corazón?  
  
Sin embargo, por la mirada en sus ojos, por la pasión con la que hablaba de su padre, sabía que Shiro deseaba más que nada volver a verlo. Quien sabe si para reclamarle por no haber estado con él, con un sentimiento de rencor, ó con un sentimiento de alivio.  
  
Shiro anhelaba ver a su padre, y nadie le quitaría ese deseo del corazón.  
  
Soujiro Seta sabía también, que no podía reemplazarlo.  
El joven se detuvo frente a un gran edificio, mientras fijaba sus ojos en una de las ventanas más alejadas en la altura. Una luz le indico que la mujer ya estaba en casa. Sonrió de nuevo. Él era una persona que sonreía muy a menudo, pero la sonrisa que le ofrecía a ella, era muy diferente a la que otorgaba a sus clientes ó conocidos. Y lo sabía. Ella causaba un efecto tan sublime en su persona...  
  
Sin embargo, ese día en especial no era tan feliz... estaba ahí para darle una mala noticia. La compañía para la que trabajaban había hecho un recorte de personal a causa de los problemas que estaban teniendo con los Shinomori, y desgraciadamente, ella había sido una de las desafortunadas.  
  
Odiaba tener que darle la noticia, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que ella ya lo sabía. Imaginaba por lo que debía de estar pasando. Ella sola debía de mantener su casa, y a su hijo, Y sabía que no aceptaría su ayuda a causa de su orgullo.  
  
Lo único que podía hacer, era brindarle su apoyo.  
  
Subió las escaleras encontrándose con muchas personas que ya se habían acostumbrado a verlo, todos ellos lo recibían cálidamente, era un chico sonriente y educado.  
  
Por fin llegó al departamento de Misao, y después de acomodar un poco su cabello, y esconder las flores detrás de él, tocó el timbre y puso una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Ya voy!- el corazón de Soujiro dio un salto al escuchar su voz. No se encontraba deprimida como él había pensado. Inconscientemente, pensó que se escuchaba un tono de regocijo en su voz.  
  
La puerta se abrió de repente, y la chica de sus sueños salió a recibirlo, mientras se le iluminaba el rostro con una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Sou-chan!- Misao se arrojó a sus brazos cariñosamente, mientras alcanzaba sus labios y los besaba con pasión. Él no se resistió. Cada vez que lo besaba sentía un calor inundando su corazón.  
  
Los dos se separaron cuando el aire ya les hacía falta, sonriéndose mutuamente.  
  
-¿Como estas pequeña?- preguntó el joven, juntando su frente con la de su prometida, sonriéndole cálidamente.  
  
La chica asintió infantilmente, sonriendo también. Después de ese día, le venía muy bien el ver a su futuro esposo.  
  
Los dos entraron a la casa entre risas.  
  
Mientras Misao le buscaba un florero a las rosas, Soujiro paso despreocupadamente.  
  
¿Cual sería su sorpresa al encontrar a un hombre con el pequeño Shiro en la estancia?  
  
No dijo nada, solo observó la espalda del desconocido con curiosidad. ¿Que estaría haciendo en ese lugar?  
  
Se le hacía conocido. Lo había visto en algún lado, esa misma mañana estaba casi seguro.  
  
Sin inmutarse, salió de la habitación, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Misao.  
  
-¿Quien es él Misao?- preguntó calmadamente, haciendo una seña con la cabeza.  
  
Misao bajó la mirada.  
  
-Es solo un amigo- contestó ella con cierta melancolía en su voz. -Es el dueño de las empresas Shinomori.-  
  
-¿Que hace aquí?- preguntó él un poco irritado. Ese hombre había dejado sin trabajo a la persona que amaba.  
  
-Solo está de visita. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, y cuando se enteró en donde trabajaba, vino a verme.-  
  
-¿Como es que lo conoces?- dijo con curiosidad, preocupándose un poco por el apellido del pequeño Shiro, después de todo no era del todo común.  
  
-Lo conocí hace mucho tiempo.- contestó, tratando de evadir sin mucho éxito su pregunta.  
  
-Misao.- dijo el suplicante, sosteniéndola por los hombros. -¿Es él?- preguntó cuidadosamente.  
  
-No se de que me hablas.- mintió tratando de evadir su mirada anhelante.  
  
-No me mientas por favor... ¿Aoshi Shinomori es el padre de Shiro?.-  
  
Misao tembló bajó el toque angustiado de Soujiro, en su voz se escuchaba desesperación, y sus ojos imploraban por su respuesta.  
  
Él quería saber contra que se enfrentaba. Si Aoshi Shinomori estaba de regreso, tenía que andarse con cuidado.  
  
Ella no contestó, solo bajo la mirada. Soujiro captó la respuesta. La soltó, sin saber que decir.  
  
-¿Porque está aquí?.- por primera vez, Soujiro estaba temiendo por su futuro. Que ese hombre, antiguo amante de su prometida regresara...no le daba mucha confianza.  
  
-Se enteró de que vivía aquí y...quería conocer a su hijo.-  
  
-¡¿Porque?! ¡No tiene derecho!- contesto visiblemente irritado, Misao jamás lo había visto así. Nunca le había gritado.  
  
-Si tiene...es su padre, lleva su apellido.- susurro ella, tratando de defenderse.  
  
-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡No se preocupo por ti ó tu hijo en ocho años! ¡¿Como puede venir ahora tan descaradamente?!-  
  
-¡Yo no se lo pedí Soujiro! ¡Yo no quería volver a verlo!-  
  
-¡¿Porque lo tienes aquí entonces?! ¡Esta con tu hijo! ¡¿Que crees que va a decir cuando lo sepa?!-  
  
-No pienso decírselo.- Misao no sabía que hacer. Jamás había peleado con Soujiro, y esa, la primera vez, había sido por su culpa. Agacho la cabeza ocultando su rostro. -Yo no pedí esto Soujiro...- su mano tapó su boca, mientras un sollozo se escapaba de sus labios.  
  
La mirada se Soujiro se suavizo. No le gustaba verla llorar.  
  
-Perdóname...- susurro.- No quería hacerte sentir mal. Esto no es tu culpa.-  
  
Se acercó a ella y la abrazo cariñosamente, acariciando su cabello. -Es solo que...no me siento muy bien con él aquí.-  
  
-No Soujiro, perdóname a mi. No vendrá de nuevo. Solo quería ver a su hijo, ahora que lo hizo no regresara.- contestó devolviendo el abrazo.  
  
-Gracias Misao.-  
  
Los dos se quedaron quietos, contentos con el calor que los dos se proporcionaban mutuamente, una comprensión que los dos compartían aun sin expresarla en palabras.  
  
Misao se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos...se sentía protegida y querida...pero no tenía esa misma sensación que recordaba haber experimentado al estar entre los brazos de Aoshi...  
  
-¡Mamá!- un agudo grito de emoción se escuchó en el pasillo, mientras unos pequeños pasitos de escuchaban corriendo hacia la cocina. Los dos jóvenes se separaron, y Misao limpió sus primeros rastros de lagrimas, reemplazándolos con una cálida sonrisa, típica de cuando veía a su pequeño.  
  
-¡Mamá!- se escucho de nuevo cuando él ya había llegado. Sus lindos ojos verdes se iluminaron al observar al joven sonriente parado junto a su madre. -¡Soujiro!- gritó el pequeño antes de correr hacia él, dándole un efusivo abrazo.  
  
Sou sonrió. Quería mucho a ese niño, lo consideraba casi como a su propio hijo. Tenía un encanto personal maravilloso, y una ternura extrema, rota solamente cuando sus ojos se volvían oscuros, cuando hablaba de su padre.  
  
-¿Como estás Shiro? ¿Como van los videojuegos?.- dijo el castaño, conociendo los gustos del pequeño.  
  
-¡Muy bien! ¡Por fin logré acabar con Ultima Weapon!- exclamó el niño, con ese brillo usual en sus ojos, cuando hablaba de sus juegos.  
  
-Perfecto, me mostraras luego como lo hiciste.- el niño asintió.  
  
-¡Tenemos visitas Soujiro! ¡Es un hombre muy alto y fuerte!- sinceró el pequeño, con un tono de admiración para con el nombrado. -¡Ven, quiero que lo conozcas!- Shiro no escuchó las débiles protestas de su madre, se limitó a tomar al chico de la mano, guiándolo hacia la estancia principal, sin encontrar más resistencia que una mirada de auxilio a su prometida.  
  
Al acercarse a la sala, pudo distinguir la espalda del hombre que estaba sentado calmadamente en un sillón, con plena confianza en si mismo, como si esa casa le perteneciera. Le disgusto un poco el ver la actitud dominante que se imponía a su causa en esa habitación.  
  
Lo índigo se topó con los esmeralda. Los dos sin ninguna reacción. Sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos al mirarse uno a otro, le causaba admiración a Misao.  
  
El pequeño no se daba cuenta de la tensión que había provocado al llevar a los dos a la misma habitación, seguía con su sonrisa habitual.  
  
-¿Ya conoces al señor Aoshi, Soujiro?- preguntó el niño inocentemente.  
  
-Creo que no Shiro.- la atmósfera se relajo un poco, al retornar a los labios del joven su sonrisa y gesto habitual. Extendió una mano hacia Aoshi, tratando de olvidar quien era, recordando sus modales.  
  
Aoshi miró asombrado el repentino cambio de actitud del chico, y estrecho su mano con cautela.  
  
-Soujiro Seta. Mucho gusto.- dijo el joven castaño alegremente.  
  
-A-Aoshi..-  
  
-Aoshi ya se iba Sou.- Misao interrumpió en ese momento, antes de que pudiera seguir con su presentación  
  
Los dos la vieron interrogantes, el niño solo le mando una mirada suspicaz. Le hubiera gustado conocer más a aquel misterioso hombre.  
  
-Pero mamá..- protestó Shiro.  
  
-El señor Aoshi es una persona muy ocupada Shiro, no puede quedarse más tiempo.- eso sonaba más como a una orden.  
  
Aoshi asintió. Miró al pequeño un momento, suavizando su rostro como nunca.  
  
Un débil -Nos veremos luego Shiro- escapó de sus labios, mientras una mano se posaba en su cabeza infantil.  
  
El niño asintió, tomando ese 'nos veremos' como una promesa.  
  
Aoshi Shinomori inclinó su cabeza para despedirse de Soujiro, y trató de despedirse de Misao, pero ella solo evadió su mirada, alejándose de él.  
  
-Adiós- le escuchó decir fríamente, sin voltear a verlo.  
  
Misao no podía verlo a los ojos. Quería a Soujiro, no deseaba lastimarlo...pero con Aoshi en ese lugar, no estaba tan segura de poder lograrlo...  
Continuara...  
SI!!!! Por fin otro capitulo!! Ya se, me tarde mucho, como de costumbre, pero lo puse que es lo que cuenta ¿no? Ojala y les halla gustado este capitulo, y sino, pos ni modo, porque a mi si me gustó ~_^. Por cierto, se que Soujiro se portó muy bien enfrente de Aoshi, aun sabiendo quien era, pero eso es lo que caracteriza al chibi ¿no? ¡¡¡¡es taaan lindoooo!!!!  
  
Bueno, ahora vamos con los reviews!!! ^O^!!  
  
ayanami: Por fin capitulo 9!! je, siento la tardanza. Todavía no conocemos lo que Aoshi es capaz de hacer po su peque, y todavía no sufre lo suficiente, en este momento esta lo light, ya vemos luego!  
  
Kitiara: Lo siento!! Shiro en verdad odia a su padre!! No pude evitarlo, es para darle más emoción luego. Engaño a Misao muchas veces, que las pague completas!!  
  
jocky-misao: en cuanto al triangulo Misao-Aoshi-Soujiro, en serio no se que hacer, me esta empezando a gustar mucho Sou-chan, no quiero hacerlo sufrir!! ¡_¡ pero esto es un A/M así que no puedo retractarme ¿verdad? ¡_¡  
  
M.S Arashi Sumeragi: (por cierto, ¿que significa el M.S??) A mi también me encanta Sou-chan!!! No se que voy a hacer para que no sufra tanto, cuando Misao se vaya con Aoshi!!! y no hacerte sufrir a ti también ^-^U es taaaan lindoooo...*-*  
  
aska ishida: Gracias por dejar un review!! Y que bueno que te este gustando la historia, la estoy haciendo con mucho cariño!! (y esfuerzo, ya saben por la hueva) por cierto que bonito apellido.. jeje ^-^  
  
Julieta F. : Hay me vas a matar, esto no fue muy pronto, ne? Por cierto que Aoshi ya le salió el instinto paternal, todavía falta que le salga el amor por Misao jejeje  
  
Maru Kazegami: Hay si que bonitooo!! Ojala y tu mail quede pronto, quisiera ver a esa cosa bella en carne y hueso (bueno, en dibujito) porque hasta ahora solo me lo puedo imaginar...¡De todos modos me encanta!! por cierto de lo del club que te parecen las siglas AMDAS (Asociación de Maniáticas Desesperadas por Aoshi Shinomori) SI!! Arriba esa cosa bella!!!^O^  
  
Devil: ¿Saito? bueno, no me lo había imaginado...tendré que leer algunos fics de él para enterarme de esa pasión que me cuentas, por el momento, ¿te parece un lindo Soujiro? ^-^  
  
Marie: Ya te estaba extrañando!! Ojala y te este yendo muy bien en tu trabajo y todo, aunque veo que te trae muy atareada. Eso pasa siempre...Gracias por acordarte de mi y mi historia, personas como tu hacen mi día!!  
  
Bueno, eso es todo, ojala y se tomen su tiempo (de nuevo) para dejarme otro review, esta vez PROMETO subir el próximo capitulo en...15 días? les parece?? se que es mucho, pero necesito inspiración y tengo otras cuantas historias inconclusas (si te gusta CCS esas son para ti!! ¬_¬ hay de nuevo yo haciendo publicidad. sorry!! ^_^U PD: corríjanme si estoy mal ultima weapon es de final fantasy verdad? ^_^ es que no me acuerdo, hace mucho que no lo juego... Abrazos a todos!!! Namárië!!  
  
Avance del próximo capitulo: -Lo sentimos señora, pero a perdido su trabajo. No podemos dejar al niño a su cargo sino hay nadie más que ayude a su mantenimiento.- -¡No, esperen si hay alguien, mi esposo!- el timbre sonó. -¡Ese debe ser él!- exclamó Misao deseando que se tratara de Soujiro. ¿Cual sería su sorpresa al ver a un joven alto de ojos esmeraldas? 


End file.
